Can't see Jack
by SJC8
Summary: The time that Colonel O'Neill became invisible...what really happened to Jack O'Neill and how did SG-1 convince him that being invisible was a bad idea. Set season 5, cannon. Spoilers for S10 Ep 200. Finally COMPLETE! All reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Set season 5 cannon before 48 hours, spoilers up to then. Some spoilers from season 10 '200'

Teamfic, no pairings. Reviews and discussion welcome.

**Can't see Jack**

**Chapter 1**

Jack O'Neill was beginning to wonder if the universe was conspiring to get between him and his breakfast, or if not the universe everyone at the SGC.

It was early even by military standards, and the usual morning coffee he had on route to the base hadn't quite lifted the fog from his mind. It was a simple idea: arrive at the base, change into BDU's and meet the team for breakfast in the commissary. It wasn't going to plan and that didn't exactly bode well for whatever the rest of the day had in store.

Less than a minute after leaving the locker room he practically barrelled into Sgt Harriman with a stack of files for next months training selection. It was getting freaky how efficient the tech sergeant always seemed to know exactly where to find him when paperwork called, and worse Hammond knew it. Before he'd reached his in-tray to dump the files the General had called his cell requesting his presence at 08:00 to go over the report from P9C-wherever. Pacing along the corridor he did his best to avoid being interrupted by anyone else wanting something that could wait.

'Jack!'

He'd heard his name but Daniel was still a way behind him, just one more hall and he'd reach the commissary with breakfast and coffee to distract him while the archaeologist prattled away. Jack lengthened his stride slightly in the hope of getting closer to the doors before Daniel reached him at a jog.

'Jack! Didn't you hear me? I was calling you from down the hall?'

Damn, too late. He paused a moment to take in the sight of his team mate before continuing towards the promises of orange juice and oatmeal. Daniel had dark rings under his eyes, tenseness in his body and a slight whiff of stale coffee that spoke of a night involving more work than sleep. Why anyone would volunteer to work through perfectly good sleeping time was a mystery to him.

'What? Sorry, no' Jack knew Daniel knew he was lying, but he could still carry off playing dumb just enough to keep him guessing.

'Oh, well, I was just going to tell you that I've finished translating the first few paragraphs of the tablet we found in the ruins on P9C-849 and it turns out I was right'

'Right about what?' he winced, regretting the question instantly.

'About those ruins being another version of the Heliopolis – the place that Ernest Littlefield was stranded'

'So…?'

'So? Jack, those ruins are probably even older than the ones where we found Ernest. Who knows what else we could find there?'

'Right. Meaning of life stuff' he answered gruffly.

'Exactly!' Daniel continued, ignoring his usual morning grumpiness.

'That's great; send me a memo when you've finished the whole tablet' Jack stated dryly, hoping to humour Daniel just long enough to actually reach the doorway.

'I'm serious, Jack'

Before he had chance to respond Sam met them in the hallway junction looking disgustingly bright eyed and chipper considering the hour.

'Colonel, Daniel, great timing. I was just coming to find you'

Nuts, this can't be good, Jack mused. Raising his finger sharply he cut her off before she had finished taking her next breath.

'Ah! It's not even 07:00 yet! Breakfast first, techno babble and…' he waved his hand in a vague gesture toward Daniel 'meaning of life stuff, after'

'Actually, Sir, that's why I'm here'

He regarded his team mates sceptically for a moment. 'Just breakfast? No brain frying theoretical mumbo jumbo?'

'No Sir'

The wrinkle in her eyebrows gave away her confusion at his behaviour and was that amusement creeping into her voice? Noticing Sam's arrival in the corridor had distracted Daniel from his prattling Jack seized his moment to make his break for the commissary door. Just as he reached his goal the base klaxon sounded loudly.

'_Unscheduled activation, incoming wormhole'_

'Oh for crying out loud!' He cried, exasperated, the conspiracy theory gathering momentum by the second.

With all hope of breakfast abandoned they arrived at the control room to find Teal'c and General Hammond greeting a woman from the Tok'ra at the bottom of the gate room ramp. Jack didn't recognise her though she wore the typical bland desert coloured robes with leather over that all the Tok'ra wore outside of their bases, and her mid-length light brown hair went without decoration. Despite looking every inch the opposite of the opulent system lords, the familiar Goa'uld inspired pool of unease swirled in the pit of his stomach every time the Tok'ra dropped by.

Scrubbing his hands over his face to hide his distain he schooled his expression waiting for the confirmation he knew was coming; this day was about to go from bad to much worse.

'SG-1 this is Alas'yia of the Tok'ra' The General introduced

Alas'yia bowed her head 'It is my honour to meet SG-1 together, your victories over the Goa'uld system lords are well known among all Tok'ra'

Surprisingly it was the host who spoke, of all of the Tok'ra they had encountered very few took a back seat to the host. Jack didn't really understand the symbiotic relationship and he didn't really want to, his and Carter's experience with symbiotes had been memorable for entirely the wrong reasons.

'Major Carter, your Father regrets he could not be here. He has been called to convene with the other council members and has sent me in his stead'

There was a barely perceptible release of tension in Sam shoulders as she shifted her weight. It had been months since she had seen her Father, and since the whole Netu experience unexpected visits from the Tok'ra always set her on edge until she heard of her Fathers whereabouts.

'It's good to meet you too. My Father has always spoken highly of you. What brings you to Earth?'

'The Tok'ra have recently acquired some information that may be of some interest and for which you talents may be uniquely suited'

They shared a brief look which told Jack that Hammond didn't like the sound of this any more than he did. When the Tok'ra asked SG-1 for a favour it usually resulted in a mission where they barely escaped with their hides in tact.

'If you'd like to come through to the briefing room you can explain there' Hammond invited, offering to lead the way.

Alas'yia bowed again before following the General out of the gate room with SG-1 in tow. Taking their seats around the briefing room table the Tok'ra woman continued.

'You recall when Apophis fleet was destroyed during our escape from Vorash we believed the technology to cloak large vessels was also lost'

'Sure, blowing up a Sun isn't something you forget' Quipped Jack smugly, which earned him a long-suffering look from the Major sitting across from him.

'We believe now that the Goa'uld responsible for developing the cloaking generator technology escaped and is now in the service of Tilgath. Tilgath's empire was previously growing to match any one of the ruling system lords but he has since suffered heavy losses. If the cloaking technology was to fall into the wrong hands then one of the system lords could quickly rise to domination'

'How is it you believe SG-1 can be of assistance?' Teal'c asked succinctly.

'The operative who brought this information to us could not gain access to the cloaking technology without risking revealing themselves, however we have obtained details of the location where the prototype is under construction.'

'And you want us to destroy it' Daniel concluded.

'Not exactly.' Alas'yia replied, with all the caginess they had come to expect when dealing with the Tok'ra. Jack ground his teeth and waited impatiently for what he knew was coming next.

'As you are aware, the Tok'ra depend heavily on our ability to remain covert. We are at our most vulnerable when changing the location of our bases, especially if we are under attack. A cloak of such magnitude would be of great use to the Tok'ra'

'So you want us to steal it?'

The surprise in Carters voice echoed Jack's own thoughts; although it wouldn't be the first time they'd been asked to do the impossible. Alas'yia took out a small orange crystal from the sleeve of her tunic and passed it to Sam.

'It is likely the device would be too large to easily separate from the main engine. First we would like you to gain access to the central computer and transfer the schematics of the cloaking technology to this data crystal. Then destroy the device, without being detected of course.'

'Of course' said Jack dryly.

He pondered how convenient it was that the Tok'ra could always get into high places to find information, but when it came to getting their hands dirty something always got in the way. So their original operative couldn't help them out, so what? They had the intel and could plan a mission like this on their own. There had to be something more they weren't telling.

'Why SG-1?' Jack cut straight to the point.

Alas'yia bowed her head while the symbiote within her took control.

'SG-1 has proved to be highly successful in similar missions in the past. Indeed, if it was not for your efforts in bringing down Apophis the system lords would not have been able to stand against his forces.' There was a short pause while Alas'yia seemed to register Jacks scepticism 'Also the Tok'ra at present do not have a sufficient number of operatives for such a bold manoeuvre, your assistance would be greatly appreciated'

Naturally suspicious of anyone who begins a proposition with flattery, Jack eyed the woman carefully. To his recollection each mission where they had 'assisted' the Tok'ra in destroying Goa'uld vessels hadn't exactly gone to plan. Before he could protest General Hammond intervened.

'Colonel, I'd like you and your team to review the intelligence provided by the Tok'ra and ascertain if it is possible to do what they're proposing. If successful, the technology to cloak any vessels would be invaluable to the development of the X-302. I'll expect your report at 09:00'

As General Hammond rose to his feet SG-1 and Alas'yia followed suit. With a firm nod he turned towards his office and reached for the red phone to apprise the President of the situation.

With some reluctance Jack had to admit the General had a point. They may be running an errand for the Tok'ra but it was certain that if successful the cloaking technology would give them a great advantage given they were still barely getting their toes wet with tactical spacecraft. The Stargate programme had finally begun to pay dividends in advancements through alien technology but the pressure to deliver the goods was ever-present. There was one thing Jack was sure of as Alas'yia switched on the holoprojector, retrieving their prize would be far from easy or the Tok'ra wouldn't be here so willing to share the spoils.

'OK folks, you heard the man. Let's see what we've got'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was cold, the air heavy with moisture and pine as he led the team along the Tok'ra compass bearing to find the hidden ship. The Tok'ra intelligence held more promise than expected; despite the prototype ship being heavily guarded the gate was not. It was a fair hike from the gate to the experimental site, using the planet's night hours for cover the team moved swiftly through the darkness, their senses on high alert for patrolling Jaffa.

So far it almost seemed too easy. Looking over at Teal'c Jack could see subtle lines of apprehension around his eyes. Black ops were not the big guys gig, and he was always uneasy when things were too quiet. They had encountered no signs of activity or life other than the plants. It was as though Tilgath had gone to great lengths to make it appear nothing of value was to be found on the planet.

To Jack's left Carter was closely monitoring energy readings in the area. If there were any Goa'uld traps around she would be their early warning system. With Teal'c's Jaffa senses and Carter's technology they had avoided more scrapes on missions like this than Jack cared to remember. Daniel was always more comfortable with exploration, but he could hold his own in the field. Hearing him breathing hard at his right was all the assurance Jack needed.

Aside from the usual Zats and P-90's they carried tranquilizers and enough explosives to leave a decent sized crater in the engine room in case the Naquadah fuel cells didn't ignite and blow the whole ship to hell. For once, Jack was pleased for the hike to the gate. They would be able to blow the charges from a distance and make their escape before being incinerated in the blast wave. Once inside the ship they should meet relatively little resistance, assuming the intel stayed reliable.

That was the part that really rankled Jacks nerves; putting their lives in the hands of the Tok'ra, again.

First of all, they had to find a way in.

Coming up over the tree covered ridge above the prototype mother ship Jack took out his binoculars to take a closer look at the facility. Counting 17 Jaffa guards protecting the entrance and more circling the perimeter the situation looked bleak. Getting in undetected would be next to impossible with such heavy guard.

'So, Teal, there isn't a back door to these things?' Jack asked, still looking through the lenses.

'There is not. The only way into a Hat'ak vessel is via the front entrance or a ring transport'

'You think there are rings nearby?' Sam questioned, sounding hopeful to avoid a direct confrontation.

'The ring rooms will most likely be heavily guarded' Teal's explained.

'Ok, rings not an option then' said Jack, lowering his binoculars to take a moment to weigh up their options.

Jack knew there was no way the four of them would be able to fight off so many Jaffa without drawing the attention of reinforcements. By the way Alas'yia had explained the situation, Tilgath had few options left and his territory was dwindling, slowly being absorbed by an unknown but powerful system Lord. The cloaking technology was his last Ace in the hole; he could either use it to regain control or curry favour with a more powerful Goa'uld. Should his secret be discovered before time then he would surely suffer defeat. The Jaffa before them were his best soldiers and would fight to the death to protect it.

The tree line passed close to the Hat'ak on both sides where the guard were more spread out, most of the Jaffa concentrated at the front of the ship guarding the entrance. Torches were the only light leaving shadows all around the ship as the flames flickered in the light breeze. If they were quiet they would be able to get close without being seen, but getting in would be a problem.

Jack turned to see Carter waiting expectantly, as though she knew what he was thinking and was just waiting for him to give the order.

'Carter, we need a distraction to draw away some of those guards so we can sneak in. Can you rig something to pack a punch without denting our supply of C4?'

Sam nodded sharply, a small smile teasing the corner of her lips before disappearing under years of military discipline 'Yes, Sir. I'll just need a few minutes'

'Teal'c, go with her' Jack ordered

The pair backed down from the ridge and slipped silently into the cool night air, while Daniel shuffled closer to Jack.

'Do you think the Tok'ra were right about the ship not being guarded on the inside?' He whispered.

It was though Daniel had been reading his thoughts too. Maybe he was loosing his touch with the tactical poker face, or as he hoped, they just knew each other really well after working in the field together for years.

'Well everything checks out so far, but I guess we'll find out soon enough'

'Right'

Daniel's reply was anxious as he shifted restlessly beside him. Despite becoming a capable soldier in his own right, Daniel was an archaeologist first and foremost, he was out of his comfort zone.

'Relax Daniel, I'm sure whatever Carter is cooking up will send most of these guys off on a wild goose chase anyway'

A rustle in the bushes behind them made Daniel start as Teal'c and Sam appeared out of the darkness, silently holding up their hands to prevent being shot.

Sam knelt beside Jack and kept her voice low 'Explosives are set, Sir. Ready and awaiting your order'

'OK, here's the plan; we get close to the ship, quietly take out a guard on this side and close to the front out of sight. After the distraction we take make our move, if they spot us use tranquilisers to buy enough time to get in before they get reinforcements'

The team nodded as Jack took one last look before putting away the binoculars. It was a risky strategy; if too many of the Jaffa stayed behind they could be seen and captured. If Alas'yia was right, the Jaffa would be more concerned about keeping the location a secret.

Standing up keeping his head low and steadying the grip on his P-90, Jack led them down towards the ship. The trees gave them cover as they spread out, keeping a watchful eye on the guard motions. The Jaffa close to them turned and Teal'c lunged forward, striking him from behind. The blow instantly knocked him to the ground with a sickening thud. The rest of the team rushed forward and took up defensive positions with their backs pressed against the side of the ship, hidden out of sight.

As Jack gave Sam the signal she clicked the remote detonator. Instantaneously the night sky was filled with thunderous sounds of a very large explosion followed by a number of smaller loud blasts that made Daniel flinch and cover his ears. How the hell? Looking across at Sam now there was the tell tale twist of her lips that gave away the pride in her work. Admittedly it was impressive, the Jaffa were running around like scalded cats.

'Geez! Sam what the hell was that?!' Daniel whispered loudly.

'Claymores. Lots of Claymores. Way to close together' Jack answered first while Carter's only response was a barely suppressed grin. He had always suspected that she a thing about explosives.

Moving swiftly along the wall of the ship, a quick check around the corner confirmed the guard was significantly reduced. A semi circle of six now stood just far enough away to sneak behind. Giving a quick hand signal Jack made a run for the entrance keeping his tread light as the team followed behind. The Jaffa furthest away spotted him but before he had a chance to raise the alarm Jack had fired a tranquiliser dart into his neck sending him quietly down like a rag doll. The secondary explosions and staff weapon fire from the Jaffa fighting an invisible foe provided enough noise to cover their entry to the ship.

Once inside with the team tucked behind the gold pillars, Jack took a quick glance back: the plan had worked, they weren't being followed.

'Ok, we're in. Part two, go!'

Sam ran with Daniel in tow turning left heading toward the computer core. Jack fell into step behind Teal'c en route to the engine room several decks below, the dim lights glinting off the gilt corridors that all looked the same. He had a vague idea of where he was going, but his ability to find his way on board a mother ship was no match for Teal'c's years of experience.

It was mostly deserted, but they were cautious as they ran along the hallways checking each hallway carefully. Only a few minutes had passed when they reached the engine room where two Jaffa stood guard. Taking his Zat, Teal'c rounded the corner quickly firing to take them out.

Something seemed wrong; every instinct was warning caution though the coast was clear. Pushing aside the nagging doubt Jack entered the engine room and looked around for the cloaking device. It wouldn't be long before the Jaffa who went to investigate the explosion would return.

'Here O'Neill'

Turning towards his team mate he saw the generator. It was the size of his first stack stereo system back in the 80's and was pulsing with yellow and red lights.

'Ok Teal'c, hand me your C4 and keep a look out'

Jack moved over to the device and began planting the blocks of C4 around it. He had no idea if there were force shields protecting the nearby Naquadah cells and he didn't plan on sticking around to find out. Figuring it best not to leave anything to chance Jack planted enough C4 to leave nothing but chard remains where the device sat. Taking the detonator from his vest and setting the remote, he paused. The cloaking generator had begun to hum and the lights pulsated faster.

This could be a problem, he thought grabbing his radio.

'Carter, what's going on up there?'

'_Sir, we're almost finished the download. Daniel's reading through the test logs; it seems Tilgath has been having a few practice runs with the cloaking generator'_

'OK, made it quick'

The pulsating got faster; time to bug out.

Leaning forward, Jack slapped the detonator into the nearest block of C4 when the device glowed brightly and a wave of energy rippled through the room.

His head swam causing him to stumble backwards, hitting the floor with a clatter.

'What the hell?! Teal'c did you see that? My damn fingers are tingling!'

Teal'c hurried back into the engine room from his guard position and scanned the room. His brow furrowed, like an old man struggling to make out his daily crossword.

'O'Neill? Do you require assistance?'

Flexing his fingers and holding his numb arm, Jack got to his knees. When they got back to Earth he would have to have a few words with the Tok'ra; they had failed to mention anything about electrocution in their report.

'Sure, I could use a hand up' Jack's head was still swimming as he held out his hand.

Stepping forward Teal'c looked around the room once more and hesitated. A look of concern started to appear in the corner of his eyes.

Shaking out the tingling arm as feeling began to return, Jack was getting impatient. 'Never mind, I'll pick myself up!'

'Are you in the Engine room O'Neill?'

'Teal'c! I'm standing right in front of you for crying out loud!'

Waving his good hand in front of the large Jaffa's face he wondered what the hell Teal'c was playing it. Then the shock realisation hit him; he could not see his own hand. A revelation which brought on the sinking feeling he got right before a mission went south.

'Oh crap' Jack said slowly, flexing the fingers that should have been right before his eyes.

'_Sir, are you there?' _ Carter's voice came over the radio

'Yeah Carter, only we seem to have run into a little problem' He replied caustically

Teal's eyes suddenly locked on wide to where Jack stood only two feet in front.

'Major Carter, it would appear that O'Neill has made himself invisible' Teal'c spoke into the radio

'Teal'c! I made _myself_ invisible?! It's that damn cloaking generator!' Jack cried indignantly.

'_Say again?' _Daniel's voice crackled through the comms.

'I'm invisible, Daniel! What did you do?!'

There was a hesitation before the reply which spoke volumes as far as Jack was concerned. What was it with Daniel and foxing with alien technology?

'_I don't think it was anything we did, Sir. It might be something to do with the tests Tilgath was conducting'_ Carter was far from reassuring

'Well can you undo it?' Jack replied, testily.

'_Standby Sir'_

Don't panic Jack, don't panic, he thought in spite of the rapidly rising butterflies. Of all the Tok'ra screw ups, this one was certainly a new twist.

The sound of heavy Jaffa footsteps down the corridor startled them.

'O'Neill, quickly - this way!'

Teal'c turned out of the engine room down the corridor away from the sound of the impending Jaffa. Jack Hesitated.

He couldn't risk detonating the C4 while they were still on board or leave it to be discovered. Looking back toward the device he couldn't believe his eyes.

The C4 was gone.

There was no time to find the blocks he'd planted and he had no more explosives. As the sounds of the Jaffa grew louder, every second he was in the engine room he risked being discovered. Midway through bolting for the doorway Jack froze.

Right in front of him stood Ursan, the first prime of Tilgath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ursan filled the engine room doorway. A mass of blood red swinging dreadlocks and heavy armour added width to his already impressive frame as he looked around the engine room, displeased to find it empty.

'Where are the guards? Find them! Check the cloaking generator, Lord Tilgath will not tolerate incompetence!'

Six large Jaffa filed into the room so close to Jack he could smell their fresh sweat.

Standing stock still, a few feet away, he didn't dare move a muscle. Although the Jaffa couldn't see him, they would be able to hear him as Teal'c had, or worse bump into him.

Jack had to get out of there and find Teal'c, without him there was a very strong chance he would wind up getting lost in the ship. If he was found it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the team were discovered.

Side stepping the Jaffa moving towards him he made he way towards the door, their clanking armour covered his footfalls. He was almost afraid to breathe, keeping his eye on Ursan as he stalked around the engine room. Suspicion was written in the lines of his face as he tuned his senses to a niggling sensation; he knew someone was there.

Suddenly Ursan turned and looked directly at Jack, taking aim with his staff weapon.

Jack held still, his black ops training warring with the instinct to fight back. Right now, stealth was his only ally.

Slowly, Ursan panned the room with narrow eyes, pointing his staff.

Hold it together Jack, he repeated in his mind like a mantra, forcing every muscle to hold position.

After a moment Ursan stood straight relaxing his guard.

'Jaffa, Kree!'

Four Jaffa swept out of the room following Ursan leaving two guards as before. They hadn't found the C4. More importantly they hadn't found Jack.

The heavy footsteps of the patrol covered his escape from the engine room as he jogged the corridor looking for Teal'c.

'We must make our escape, O'Neill' Teal'c whispered from behind a bulkhead, startling Jack as he passed by.

'Teal'c? Christ! How did you know it was me?'

'A Jaffa has many senses with which to do battle.' Teal'c replied sagely to the thin air in front of him 'We must move quickly before we are discovered'

'Show the way, Teal'c'

As they set out Jack picked up his radio 'Carter, get out of there, we don't have much time'

'_Sir, we can't leave if you're…still invisible'_

'No choice Carter, move it! The Jaffa know something's up and they're looking for us'

'_Understood, Sir. Download is complete. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point'_

Teal'c rounded the corridor not far from the computer core and stopped. Standing still they could hear the sound of Jaffa from outside the ship. Ducking behind one of the gold bulkheads and grabbing their Zats, they waited for them to appear.

'Jaffa Kree!'

The patrol stopped, their leader taking point drawing them forward slowly, prowling down the corridor.

Jack's heart pounded in his ears; could the Jaffa have heard them?

Quietly signalling to the others, the leader spread the group along the corridor away from Jack and Teal'c.

Suddenly the confined of the hallway was filled with deafening sounds of zat and P-90 fire, it had to be Carter and Daniel.

Leaping from the hide, the Jaffa saw nothing but the blue energy waves of Jacks zat fire before they hit the ground. Teal'c followed making short work of the remaining guards spread down the walls.

'Carter? Daniel? You okay ?' Jack reached out to place a hand on Carter's shoulder; her uniform was smoking from hole in the sleeve where a staff blast seemed to have glanced her. Sam flinched, startled at the touch, her eyes searched for him.

'Sir? Is that you?'

'Yeah, you hurt?'

Surprised at the question she looked up at Daniel who was staring at her arm. Taking a closer look she pulled at the smouldering sleeve to reveal an angry red burn over the surface of the skin. 'Uh, no, just a singe I think'

A prod from Daniel's probing fingers caught Jack's irked attention. 'Hey!'

'Wow, you really are… invisible' Daniel poked him one more time to be sure.

'Daniel!'

'Jack?'

'O'Neill, we must leave this place' Teal'c booming voice from the corridor interrupted them.

'Right. Teal'c take point, I'll be right beside you. Move out'

Carefully they ran through the last few levels of the ship towards the entrance. Something wasn't right. Although timings would have been tight there was no way the guards should have returned to the ship so quickly after their distraction. Not to mention head straight to the engine room. Something must have alerted them.

Stopping short of the exit Jack touched Teal'c's shoulder signalling him to keep back. Moving quietly, he leaned around the approach to the exit.

There were many more patrols of Jaffa than before; apparently the guys that had been sent on Carter's wild goose chase had just returned, and with back up. There was no way they were getting out of the front door now.

'We can't get out that way. Time for plan B'

'Plan B?' Daniel asked anxiously.

'Get to a ring room, take out the guard and get out. Teal'c, how do we get to the nearest ring room from here?'

'This way, O'Neill'

Running though the ship once more, Teal'c lead the way, taking a route that lead away from the engine room and computer core of the ship avoiding the patrols.

To Jack's relief, the ring room guard was no comparison to the front door; five Jaffa were spread out in corners of the room ready to attack anyone entering the ship via the platform. They would not be expecting an attack from inside the ship, nor from an invisible assailant.

'I'll take the two at the back. You take the three at the front' He whispered to the team.

Carter and Teal'c gave a quick nod readying for the attack. Daniel took his Zat gun and positioned himself to cover them in case of unexpected company. Taking a deep breath to calm the adrenalin rush Jack silently entered the ring room.

It was a bizarre feeling walking between the Jaffa inside the ring room, making no effort to stay out of sight. If the invisibility wore off, it would have been incredibly bad timing.

Standing right beside the Jaffa on the right he took hold of the staff weapon and fired it at the guard on the other side of the room before knocking out the Jaffa next to him. At the same time, Teal'c and Carter fired at the three Jaffa taking them out in quick succession.

The guard eliminated they activated the ring platform in a blinding flash of light. As their eye's adjusted to the darkness they were outside once more, in a clearing several hundred meters away from the ship visible in the valley below. There was something different about it; the light seemed to bend and pulse across the hull, the edges of the vessel disappeared showing only the forest behind.

Sam's eyes widened in realisation 'The cloaking device; it's malfunctioning that must be…'

'Carter, which way to the gate?' Jack cut her off. They didn't have time for speculation.

Checking her compass, she pointed to the west into the trees. 'This way Sir, the Jaffa are probably still looking for us out here too'

'It would seem they are more concerned with searching the ship than the forest, but the Stargate will be guarded' Teal'c counselled

'Let's move out while they're busy. Carter, lead the way'

Jack walked up front next to Sam with Teal'c covering their six and Daniel in between. It was unnerving to see only his footprints pushing down the grass and mud without actually seeing his own legs and boots. He could tell Sam was equally unsettled seeing her eye's dart from the compass to the ghostly footprints appearing beside her.

There were no Jaffa in the forest but at the Stargate seven held position. Crouching down behind rocks and bushes out of sight, Jack laid out his plan.

'Take positions around the clearing and cover me while I dial the DHD. Carter, Daniel, when the gate's open send the code and run for it. Teal'c and I will lay down cover fire and follow once you're through'

Keeping close to the tree line Teal'c took position opposite Sam and Daniel. Just like in the ring room, Jack walked right passed the Jaffa and went directly to the DHD.

Pausing to check his team were ready, he began to dial hoping that the Jaffa would not fire at an unseen target and risk the DHD, though it wouldn't be the first time he'd dialled under fire.

Jack hit the first chevron, grabbing the attention of the surrounding Jaffa. At first they seemed to think someone was dialling in and turned their staff weapons towards the stone circle. By the third chevron they were onto him.

Sam fired her P-90 drawing attention away and taking out one of the guard. Teal'c blasted another two Jaffa with his staff the leaving the remainder ducking for cover, unsure where the fire was coming from.

As the gate's vortex lit up the clearing exposing them, the Jaffa didn't hesitate to fire. Wasting no time Jack took out the Jaffa firing at Teal'c and together they pushed the confused Jaffa back to the tree line.

Entering the code into the GDO Daniel started out across the clearing with Sam close behind. Running as fast as they could with heavy fire chasing every step they leaped the stairway into the event horizon. Firing a volley of blasts towards the cowering Jaffa, Teal'c escaped hastily before they could recover. Jack followed at the last moment diving into the portal seconds later.

The ramp came up so fast he hid his head protectively behind his arms until the rolling stopped, barely missing Daniel who was helping Teal'c get up. Stray staff blasts singed the air, leaving smoking black burns on the concrete walls of the gate room.

'Close the iris!' Jack called

Taking deep breaths, the sound of the metal iris segments calmed his racing heart as though shutting out a storm. They were home and safe even if he was still invisible.

General Hammond appeared as the gate room doors opened, his worried eyes scanning the three faces in front of him.

'Where is Colonel O'Neill?'

Jack picked himself up off the grey metal ramp dusting his BDU's and realising with some chagrin that he had lost his hat in the tumble. 'I'm right here, Sir. We ran into a little _snag_'

At General Hammond's startled expression Sam jumped in quickly to explain. 'General, we retrieved the data from the computer core but somehow Colonel O'Neill was rendered invisible while he and Teal'c attempted to destroy the cloaking device. I'm not sure how, Sir'

'Invisible?!' Hammond stared at her in disbelief. 'Colonel, you and your team should get down to the infirmary; have Doctor Frasier take a… examine you. Debrief in one hour. I want to know exactly how this happened'

'Yes Sir, I'd be interested in getting the answer to that myself' Jack said pointedly, as he spotted Alas'yia in the control room looking anxious.

The team filed out of the gate room towards the infirmary. Jack wasn't entirely sure what to do with his weapon; he couldn't put it down or he'd risk not finding it again, like his favourite hat that was probably going to wind up mashed into the ramp. Having the device schematics in the data crystal was a good start, Janet and Sam would be able to reverse what had happened on the planet.

At least he hoped.

The thought of remaining this way permanently wasn't appealing. He dread to think what would happen when he next ate something.

A sudden shove snapped him rapidly out of his reverie as Sam walked into his back.

'Hey! Watch it Carter!'

'Sorry, Sir. I uh, didn't see you there' She backed off a little sheepishly.

It wasn't exactly her fault, she really couldn't see him, and he suddenly felt a little guilty. Not guilty enough to apologise though, he was still groused about the whole situation. Why did these things always happen to him?

Sighing loudly with his own frustration he continued towards the infirmary scratching his fingers through his now invisible hair. Catching a glimpse behind him, Sam was reaching out in front of her taking a few ginger steps to avoid bumping him. The sight was so ridiculous it brought a mischievous smile to the corner of his lips.

While not being seen had its frustrations he didn't have to be alone while suffering them.

Oh yeah, if he had to endure the invisibility gig, then his team were going to share it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Entering General Hammond's office Jack noticed the older mans eyes widen, searching for a hint of a presence that opened the door. Putting the red phone back into the cradle and waving Jack an invitation to sit down, the General's eyes locked onto where Jack should be in the chair moments before he actually sat down.

That would take some getting used to, which was a scary thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be in this mess long enough to have to get used to it.

'The Joint chiefs have been apprised of our current situation. Colonel, I'm sure you appreciate the need to remain on the base until such time as a solution presents itself'

'Yes Sir, I figured you'd say that' Jack acknowledged a little unhappily.

Technically Hammond could revoke his base security pass given that he could pretty much do anything he wanted and no one would see. There would be those in Washington who saw that as a security risk. It was a mark of the General's trust in him that he hadn't taken any extraordinary measures.

'The President is particularly interested in the implications of technology that can allow covert units to operate under a cloak of invisibility, once we get you back to your regular self that is. I'd like you to report on any tactical advantages and disadvantages while you wait for a way out of this'

'Assuming there is a way, Sir' Jack noted, disliking the idea of becoming a pet project for someone.

'Look, Jack, I know this is difficult but if there is a way to reverse the effects of the device then SG-1 will find it' Hammond encouraged

'Yes General, I'm just preparing myself for the possibility. Just in case' he assured, trying to keep the inner cynic out of his voice.

Hammond sat back in his chair shaking his head and sighing tiredly 'You know, Jack, of all the bizarre things that have happened in my time at this command, the scrapes SG-1 get into never cease to defy belief'

Jack knew the General meant him in particular, but he also knew better than to call him on it. He just nodded.

Then realising his mistake, he added dryly 'Yes, Sir. Couldn't make em' up'

'We'll find a way, Jack' Hammond reassured.

It surprised him how sincere the General could be when apparently speaking to an empty chair. If the growing thought of remaining this way permanently didn't disturb him so much he'd probably find the funny side. Jack got the point though; they had been in worse situations and found a way. At least it wasn't life threatening.

As Hammond spotted Doctor Frasier and the remaining members of SG-1 filing into the briefing room he nodded to Jack and took to his feet signalling the end of their little one to one.

Leaving the office to join the briefing Hammond waved to his officers to remain in their seats. Jack took up the last seat at the end of the table next to Teal'c, rolling his eyes as everyone flinched nervously at the ghostly movements.

Oh yeah, this was going to get old real quick.

Hammond turned to Janet Frasier. 'Doctor, what have you found so far?'

Clicking off the pen she was holding and placing it down in front, Janet took a deep breath, lacing her fingers over the file.

'To be honest Sir, there's not much we can do from a medical perspective. X-rays, and MRI scans have shown up nothing and I can't safely take a sample of the Colonels blood if I can't see where his veins are'

'Yes!'

Everyone looked sharply towards Jack at his sudden outburst. Had he really said that out loud?

General Hammond's eyes narrowed slightly, he was not amused.

Jack cleared his throat 'I mean, uh, that's obviously very bad news, General' he lied for Hammond's sake, relieved not to have to endure Janet's needle torture. Medically speaking he'd gotten off light so far.

'Doctor, are you saying our technology is unable to detect anything?' Hammond asked.

'Yes, Sir, it seems our scanning equipment isn't able find any presence of Colonel O'Neill. Only interference appears on the displays.' She passed copies of the MRI readouts showing uniform grey fuzz to the General. 'EKG readings, and pulse readouts are detectable as those devices work with direct skin contact, but they haven't shown up anything out of the ordinary. I'm hoping the Tok'ra may be able to help us with some of their medical devices'

Hammond frowned, clenching his jaw tightly, which spoke volumes as far as Jack was concerned.

Since Alas'yia had returned with the data crystal the Tok'ra had been remarkably silent on the whole matter. Clearly the General was as unhappy as him that the Tok'ra had got the information they wanted then left one of his people high and dry. Sure, they would assist in the spirit of the treaty both parties had signed, but it was doubtful returning Jack to his regular self would be a high priority. Perhaps Selmak and Jacob would be able to assert some influence if they became available, but until then they were on their own. Raising his gaze to Sam on the opposite side of the table, he hoped at least she would have a theory.

The General must have been thinking along the same lines as he turned her way 'Major Carter, what have you and Dr Jackson managed to learn from the data?'

'Unfortunately not much, Sir. The data crystal we retrieved from the computer core contained only schematics of the device and testing schedules. It's not clear exactly how the cloaking generator operates, or why just being in proximity to the device would trigger a reaction like this. Although we are picking up trace amounts of radiation from the Colonel which would account for the interference Doctor Frasier encountered with the medical scans.'

'Is it dangerous?' Hammond asked

'No Sir, I don't think so. It would be able to penetrate solid matter but it's no more harmful than background radiation in the Earth's atmosphere' Sam replied confidently.

'What about the time I touched the Crystal skull and you all couldn't see me? Didn't you say there was some kind of radiation then?' Daniel chipped in

'In the pyramid yes, but we couldn't detect anything from you because you were occupying a different dimension in space. In the Colonel's case, he's here interacting with us but we just can't see him. The cloak is more like an optical illusion only hiding him from our eyes' Sam explained.

Sitting back in the leather chair covering his face with his hands, Jack was disturbed to find he could still see the briefing room table. Harmful or not, this was bad. After risking all their necks for the data he thought they would have some idea of how the device worked. As though registering his disappointment Sam's expression changed. She knew him well enough by now to know his reaction, even if she couldn't see him.

'I've downloaded the data to the main computer in order to run some simulations and the Tok'ra are analysing the crystal as we speak. Hopefully we'll have more information soon, but right now all we know is that one of the tests Tilgath was conducting was scheduled at the time Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were in the engine room' Sam explained handing a file to the General showing the test information from the crystal.

Opening his own file Jack saw the document had been partially translated, showing the times and dates of the tests with markings to indicate if the tests had been successful or not. The data on the crystal had been extensive so Teal'c and Daniel had been working hard to translate the more technical words the base computer could not recognise. It seemed most of the tests had been a partial success only holding the cloak for a few minutes. In Jacks case the cloak had held for almost two hours now.

'So we have no clues as to how this happened or how we can reverse the process?' Hammond confirmed.

'At the moment, Sir, no. I'm not even sure why Teal'c was unaffected as they were both very close to the cloaking generator at the time' Sam replied, her eyes flitting anxiously between Teal'c and the 'empty' chair. A crease set in between her eyebrows.

It didn't make any sense that Teal'c could be standing close by and be completely unaffected by the cloaking technology. While it irked him that he was on his own with his affliction it was lucky that Teal'c hadn't been hit too or Jack would probably still be there, lost in the bowels of a Goa'uld mother ship.

Hammond paused for a moment as though puzzling the information through his mind. 'Teal'c, what did you see when Colonel O'Neill was… affected by the device'

'I was just outside the engine room keeping guard while O'Neill placed the explosives on the device. I did not see what happened'

'You didn't destroy it' Hammond checked turned towards the depression in the backrest of Jack's chair.

'No Sir. I was planting the detonator then there was some kind of discharge from the generator that knocked me down. After that the C4 was gone'

'Gone?' Daniel checked closing his own report abruptly, looking by Teal'c towards Jack's chair with a puzzled expression.

'Yes Daniel, gone. As in vanished into thin air' Jack explained impatiently.

'Actually Sir, it might still be there' Sam said, breaking the tension directed at Daniel from the apparently vacant seat which instantly turned her way.

'Carter?' Jack prompted

'Well Sir, it may have been made invisible like you. You said you were placing the detonator on the C4 when it happened. Maybe the device made you invisible because you made contact with it' Sam explained.

'That would not explain why Ursan was unable to locate the guards that we disabled upon entering the engine room.' Teal'c stated succinctly

All eyes turned toward Sam as she rolled the problem in her mind before shrugging her shoulders. 'I'm sorry Sir, I can't explain'

Jack sighed audibly

'We've not really had the opportunity to study cloaking technology before, Sir. We've never held onto a cargo ship long enough to reverse engineer the system. I could tell you how the device fits inside the circuitry of a ship but that's all' Sam's shoulders dropped, the regret written across her delicate features as she explained. 'The devices were added to cargo ships after the Tok'ra formed their rebellion so they don't know any more than we do'

'I guess if the Tok'ra knew, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place' Daniel added dryly.

'We? _We_ wouldn't be in this situation?' Jack questioned, testily.

'OK people, stay focused. We'll get you back, Colonel. It just might take a little longer than we hoped.' Hammond glanced around the table taking in their forlorn faces. Feeling helpless wasn't something they were used to.

'Dr Jackson, Major, keep working on the data from the crystal, hopefully we'll uncover some more useful information. In the meantime Doctor, keep me informed if Colonel O'Neill's condition becomes in any way detrimental to his health. We'll reconvene at sixteen-hundred hours tomorrow to discuss progress. Dismissed'

Slowly, Jack got his feet watching the General return to his office. While he had every confidence in his team, he didn't entirely share Hammond's optimism.

They had encountered many Goa'uld technologies that still eluded their scientists, most of them now sat gathering dust at Area 51. There were two few brilliant minds with security clearance to properly study them all, and being the military, efforts were focused on technologies that had some kind of defensive applications.

If it hadn't been for Apophis beating down the door the Stargate would have still been in mothballs too.

Absently following his team from the briefing room Jack began to contemplate his life as the invisible man. He hated the very idea of becoming another unsolved mystery of Goa'uld technology.

Out of sight out of mind.

If everyone around him became accustomed to his situation would he matter less to them?

Shaking the thought from his mind he refused to dwell, not ready to accept his indiscernible self just yet. There had to be something he could do rather than wait around. He had never been good at waiting.

If he could learn Ancient and help Daniel translate 300 pages of alien text to break a time loop, then he could sure as hell help Carter figure this out.

He wasn't sure how yet, but it didn't matter. With renewed determination he headed towards her lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'This isn't going to hurt, is it?' Jack asked, slightly uneasy at the experiment Sam was proposing.

After hours of going over the partial data from the crystal they still didn't have much to go on, until Sam until remembered their experience with the Retu and come up with this plan. It seemed like a good idea at the time, now he wasn't so sure.

'Well we've come across personal cloaks before, Sir. I doubt that Nirti would have used one if phase shifting was painful' she offered, not really answering him.

'But is _this_ going to hurt?' he pushed.

'I don't think so, Sir' Sam muttered, her attention focused on the weapon in her hand.

'_Very_ reassuring, Carter' Jack commented sarcastically

With a spurious smile she finally turned her attention to him, or at least above the lab stool he had previously been rocking on the rear legs.

'Don't worry Sir, I'm 99% certain that it won't hurt. I've deactivated the TER weapon so we can just use the search beam. Theoretically it's a modulated light frequency that excites the out of phase particles and…'

'Ah!' he interrupted unwilling to listen to any more tech talk 'Ok, I trust you. Can we just get on with this?'

Her mouth snapped shut surrendering the rest of her explanation as she returned to the TER. Taking position in front of him, she lifted the device 'Are you ready Sir?'

'Not really' he winced

'Right, silly question' she nodded

Sam took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders to aim at him 'Here goes'

The search beam caused the room to shimmer in front of Jack's face, all he felt was a slight tingle as the air around him turned to static. He crossed his hands through the trembling waves in the hope of glimpsing his fingers.

Nothing.

'So can you see me or what?' he asked

'No, Sir' Sam sighed as she switched of the beam 'Either you're not phase shifted or the TER search beam isn't modulated to pick up the orientation of the atoms in your body. I'm sorry, Sir, I was so sure this would work. At least for the short term anyhow'

'Don't worry, Carter' he offered 'I wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of Frasier being able to stick holes in me anyway'

'Well, back to the drawing board I guess' she commented wistfully.

Sam turned to her computer with a tenacious expression as Jack blew out his cheeks looking around her lab for something to do. Splayed out over the workbench next to him several atmospheric analysis sensors from a M.A.L.P lay in pieces, abandoned after their visit from the Tok'ra.

He had found her tinkering with various 'improvement' projects for weeks. Every time he visited her lab she would stop him from fiddling with the various parts that cluttered her workspace. Aside from insisting she eat and sleep from time to time he had left her to it, understanding that she needed to literally work through her demons in her own way. Lately it seemed there had been quite a few.

Picking up one of the tiny parts for closer inspection Jack held it up closer to the light, to his surprise it vanished.

He was still holding the tiny sensor and could feel it in his finger tips, but it was as invisible as he was.

Carefully putting it down on the workbench, the sensor reappeared.

'Huh' he muttered quietly, picking up a larger sensor.

This time only the edges of the sensor were fuzzy where he held it in his fingers, while the rest was clearly visible.

'Sir?' Sam turned his way eyeing the workbench with suspicion 'What are you doing?'

Putting the sensor down with more haste than grace he almost knocked a dozen of the tiny parts onto the floor, slamming his hands over the top just in time to steady the pieces.

'Nothing' he lied, clearing his throat and backing away from the bench.

Eventually she turned back to the monitor, the edge of her lips curling into a knowing smile.

Still a too early for lunch and finding nothing of interest in the lab, Jack figured he was better off out of the way before he broke something.

'If you don't need me here for a while I think I'll go bug Daniel, see what he's got'

'Sure. I'll call if I come up with anything, Sir' She replied barely looking away from the monitor.

He watched her work for a moment completely focused on the computer screen. There was only so much he could help her, the more advanced physics went over his head, though he understood more than he let her know. Seeing her so determined gave him confidence, they would find a way to get him back.

Satisfied for a while, Jack turned to leave almost running into to Sgt. Harriman, who appeared in the doorway with an ugly looking stack of files.

'Excuse me, Major? Is Colonel O'Neill with you? General Hammond thought he might like to go over these mission files to keep his mind off the …uh, problem' he peered around the lab looking for a sign of movement.

'Sorry Sergeant, you just missed him. He's on his way to Dr Jackson's office' Sam offered with an apologetic wince. It wasn't a light stack the Sergeant was holding.

Jack kept quiet. The last thing he wanted was to get landed with more paperwork.

Harriman's shoulders slumped. 'Thank you, Ma'am'

Peering around the edge of the lab he waited until Harriman was well out of ear shot before turning back to Sam

'Thanks Carter!'

'Holy...!' Sam jumped, knocking her notebook to the floor and snapping her head sharply in his direction 'You're still here! I thought you'd gone to… uh, see Daniel' She breathed.

'You mean you weren't covering for me?' He was almost hurt

Slowly she closed her eyes, faking a smile with gritted teeth 'No, Sir'

'Fine. I'll leave you to it then, Major' He emphasised her rank on his way out, feeling a little put out by her tone.

After being in her lab so long, a change of scene was overdue anyway.

Without attracting attention from anyone, Jack was able to wander along the corridor at a more sedate pace, one where he could take the time to really notice people at Stargate command. Not that he had ignored anyone in the past, but this was different. This was people watching.

It was an interesting new perspective, seeing but been unseen. Jack had never really noticed before how the base personnel changed their behaviour around him, now there was none of that. Conversations didn't stop as he passed airmen in the hall, no parade ground straight postures, or any acknowledgement at all. In many ways he preferred it. Despite the achievement of his rank Jack didn't expect any special treatment, just enough respect to follow his orders.

He began to see some people in an entirely different light.

For example, he spotted Dr Lee captivating some young infirmary nurse while rambling on about strings and brains – since when was he the ladies man?

And what the heck _did_ Siler use that wrench on anyway? In five years at the SGC he'd never once seen a bolt big enough to require it.

Entering the hall toward Daniel's office he paused in time to see Harriman leaving, still lugging a precariously high stack of mission reports.

Jack waited until he heard the sound of the elevator door close down the hall telling him the coast was clear, before wandering into Daniel's office feeling pretty smug.

'Hey Daniel, how's it…'

'Ah!' Daniel started almost dropping the tablet he was holding 'Christ, Jack! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!'

Jack grinned, he was two for two. 'Sorry, didn't you hear me come in?' he breezed, not sorry in the slightest.

'Not exactly' Daniel's face scrunched into an irritate frown 'Harriman's looking for you by the way'

'Really?' he tried to keep the self satisfied smirk out of his voice 'How's the translation coming along?'

'Oh you mean from P9C-849? Pretty good actually, I'm running a briefing on it this afternoon'

And just like that the good feeling was gone. Rubbing his temples to control the urge to shake the archaeologist, Jack started again.

'No, Daniel. I meant the data crystal' he explained, piqued 'You know, from the mission where I got zapped by a Goa'uld microwave and now no one can see me. Ring any bells?'

'Oh that. I finished that an hour ago. Sam's working on the information in the main computer. Didn't she tell you?' Daniel explained ignoring Jack's tone.

'As a matter of fact, no, she didn't' his jaw tightened around the words

'Oh'

'That's it? 'Oh'?'

'What do expect me to do Jack? Alien technology isn't exactly my field of expertise' Daniel squinted at him pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Well, have you tried talking to the Tok'ra since we got back?' Jack pressed 'Maybe a little negotiation to get them to help us out since it's their entire fault and all'

'That's a little harsh don't you think? I'm sure they didn't see this happening anymore that you did' Daniel pointed out

'Oh well, that's okay then!' Jack retorted, growing more annoyed by the second

'Jack?'

'Daniel!'

Jack glared at him for a beat before he realised with some frustration he was wasting his time. Even if Daniel could see his best intimidating stare, it had never really worked on him anyway.

'Look, the Tok'ra said they would contact us the moment they have some information worth sharing. I'm sure they're working on it just the same as we are.' Daniel noted defensively

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Jack sighed with annoyance.

'I'm thrilled to hear your optimism, Daniel, but the fact is the Tok'ra probably don't give a damn if it doesn't benefit their collective interest'

Frowning sympathetically, Daniel took off his glasses and pinched his brow before continuing in a calmer tone 'I'm sorry, Jack, you have to be patient. Find something to take your mind off it for a while'

Take his mind off it? Jack eyed him sceptically, how on Earth was he supposed to do that?

'Can't you help Teal'c out with the new recruits?' Daniel suggested, as though reading his mind.

'It's a little difficult to teach sparring when your students can't see what you're doing' Jack pointed out dryly.

Daniel thought for a moment 'Didn't you say General Hammond asked you to write a report on the potential advantages of your predicament? I don't know, maybe it would help forget the down side for a while'

Jack narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Daniel had a point; it just wasn't one he wanted to hear.

'Stupid Goa'uld cloaking device, damn Tok'ra treaty…' Jack muttered as he stalked out of Daniels office towards the elevator and punched the call button.

Advantages of being invisible to everyone around him; who was Hammond kidding? Jack was sure it would be the shortest report he ever written in his life.

Still, if he was going to be writing reports he would need coffee.

Coffee and pie

The elevator doors opened revealing a disgruntled looking Sergeant Harriman, still carrying a plethora of folders.

Jack's eye's widened.

Harriman seemed to look right at him, a puzzled frown slowly wrinkling his brow.

The modest tech sergeant peered out of the car down the hallway and back again.

Seeing no one he let out a frustrated sigh. Balancing the files awkwardly he hit the elevator controls, closing the doors leaving Jack alone once more.

And there was that smug feeling again.

'Well, apparently there is one good thing about all this' Jack grinned to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The commissary was empty when he arrived for his forgotten helping of coffee and pie. Somehow, writing reports always seemed to stir Jack's appetite more than a day the field, maybe it was the boredom. Whatever it was that called to him from the depths of the commissary it now left him with the pick of the dessert cooler. Taking a slice of pecan pie with cream and a large black coffee, Jack sat down on a table towards the back of the room.

Forking up a large mouthful he brought it to his lips then stopped. Would he see the chewed remnants as they made their way to his stomach?

He grimaced at the thought.

Putting down the fork and eyeing it with trepidation his reverie was interrupted by Major Harper and the rest of SG-5. They had just returned from a week of reconnaissance around a naquadah mining facility controlled by a lesser Goa'uld and were eyeing up the feast of commissary food like they hadn't eaten for a month. Harper, Jack had known for a while, a little older than Carter and in command of his unit for less than a year. The two Captains, Mathews and Thomas were like night and day but complemented each other perfectly. Mathews from hardy Montana ranch background with thick locks of curly blonde hair and a mischievous grin while Thomas was dark and handsome from Puerto Rico with a strict Catholic upbringing. The forth member was a young Lieutenant so new to the programme Jack couldn't remember his name.

'Now this is what I've been dreaming about since I was laying in the dirt on that stink hole planet. Dessert!' the young Lieutenant loaded a tray with the same pie Jack approved of moments before. Judging by his dessert preferences he figured the guy had promise. Even for a marine.

'Are you kidding?' Captain Matthews began 'Living on MRE's for a week and all you're thinking about is pie? What about steak?'

'Don't forget the potatoes and gravy' Captain Thomas added, nudging the guys along the line.

Harper butted in loading up his tray in a manor reminiscent of Teal'c 'Heck, I'll take the steak, potatoes, gravy, throw on some bread and still have room for pie'

'I'm with you on that!' Matthews piped up

Shaking his head, apparently happy with just a dessert, the young Lieutenant turned to get a table and spotted Jack's coffee and snack.

'Hey guys, check it out – someone must have known I was coming' he grinned, heading over toward the table.

As the marine reached for the plate Jack tugged it away, glaring at him. First impressions aside, this guy was no longer in his good-book.

'Holly crap! Did you see that?!' the Lieutenant practically fell backwards, his eyes starring wildly at the pie. 'The plate just moved!'

'Sure it did' Matthews joshed 'you got to do better than that if you want to…'

Jack moved the plate again, the imp of the perverse taking hold of him.

'Dios mios! It's just like that movie' Thomas went white, crossing his chest.

'What? Ghostbusters?' Matthews checked, sceptically

Thomas slapped his shoulder 'No you idiot! Poltergeist!'

Stifling a chuckle, Jack figured he'd have more fun playing along than explaining the truth. Besides, it wasn't every day he got to scare the bricks out of Marines. Harper had been looking on quietly until now; Jack knew he'd seen his fair share of pranksters in his time at the SGC. It was time to step it up a level.

Taking the napkin dispenser he pulled them out one by one throwing them at the marines who jumped back like scalded cats.

'Woah! Aliens are one thing but I didn't sign up for this!' the young Lieutenant blanched, running for the door

'I hear you buddy! To hell with it, I'm getting out of here!' Thomas followed keeping well away from the table

'I'm on your six, man!' Matthews dumped his tray and bolted

Seeing the Harper starring at the napkins in horror Jack picked up the dispenser and tossed it at him, making him squeak like a six year old girl.

'Hey! Wait for me!' he cried, following the rest of his team.

Jack chuckled with an evil grin as he watched them run away like kids. 'That's what you get for trying to steal my pie!' he called after them.

Picking up the napkins and tossing them in the trash he noticed Sam enter, looking confused.

'What the heck got into them?' she muttered shaking her head and making a bee-line towards the dessert chiller. Plucking out a large glass of her favourite blue Jell-o and taking a seat in the commissary, she began reading from her palm pilot completely unaware of Jack's presence.

He couldn't resist.

Quietly, Jack crept up behind her and leaned over to nose at the small computer. To his surprise Sam was not engrossed in work for once, but instead some kind of romance novel.

And it was just getting interesting.

Carter, I didn't think you had it in you, Jack mused grinning to himself before leaning closer to read more of the text.

She paused, putting down the palm pilot and scanned the room as though sensing his presence. It was then she spotted the coffee and slice on the apparently empty table and realisation dawned.

'I see you've found a way to entertain yourself, Sir' she said towards his pie.

He deliberately cleared his throat from where he stood over her shoulder causing her to start 'Oh you could say that. Just doing a little research into the tactical advantages of a personal cloak'

Biting back her annoyance she covered the palm pilot with her hand 'learn anything useful, Sir?'

'You'd be surprised' he said smugly 'You know that stuff turns your mouth blue, right?'

The spoon loaded with blue Jell-o paused en route to her mouth for a moment, a smile teasing the corner of her lips. 'I know'

While he so didn't get the blue Jell-o fascination, it got her out of her lab and that was always a good thing. 'So, did you find anything after I left?'

'Maybe, I'm just waiting for a couple of simulations to confirm my theory' she nodded

'Perfect, you can join me for pie' he offered

'_Unscheduled off world activation, incoming wormhole' _

'Again!' Jack grumbled. He couldn't believe his ears. What was it with base announcements getting between him and his food? 'I'm telling you Carter, there is a God damn conspiracy going on in this place!'

'Yes, Sir' she chuckled lightly, humouring him_._

As she abandoned her Jell-o he quickly snagged the slice of pie for-the-road earning him a look of disgust from the Major.

'Sir? Are you really taking that with you?' she nodded towards the disembodied desert.

'Wild horses, Carter' he huffed around a mouthful.

They made their way through the SGC corridors with Jack was making good work of his dessert despite the strange looks he garnered from the base personnel. As they approached the control room the sight that met them left a bad taste in Jack's mouth, in spite of the pie.

'Kinsey?' Sam said surprised as she saw the senator and his entourage being escorted through the mountain by SF's 'What does he want?'

'Whatever it is, it's not good news for us' Jack noted

The party headed towards them when Jack realised he was still clutching his half eaten pie. Out of instinct he tried to hide it behind his back, but it was no use.

'Carter, hide this!' He whispered, stuffing the remnants of the slice into her hand before she had a chance to protest

'What? Sir!' She hissed, looking around in horror for somewhere to ditch it before hiding it behind her as the Senator approached, her spine parade straight.

Kinsey granted her the briefest of distasteful looks as he passed towards the briefing room, only the SF's leading the way nodded their respects.

Of course, not one of them knew Jack was there, and he took the opportunity to follow them to rest of the way, if only to have the satisfaction of surprising Kinsey.

Looking back to see if Sam was coming too, he saw her offering his pie to the empty corridor.

'Uh, Sir, do you want this back now?' she searched the corridor a little desperately, wincing at the sticky mess in her hand '...Sir?'

For a second he considered going back before shrugging it off and continuing towards the control room smiling to himself. One of the benefits of command was that you could dump pie in your 2IC's hand and leave them to deal with it.

Catching up to Kinsey and his lackeys Jack listened in to the pompous drawl spilling to the closest aide, a young sharply dressed brown noser carrying a clip board.

'General Hammond was somewhat surprised by your request, Sir, however he has allowed some time in his schedule to meet with you'

'Excellent. I'd can't wait to see the look on O'Neill's face when he see's I'm here' the Senator muttered with a satisfied smirk, strutting along the hall as though he owned the place 'Oh by the way, you did leave on the air con for Oscar?'

'Yes Sir, he also has fresh water as you requested' the brown noser replied efficiently.

'Good. Wouldn't want him to overheat in the limo, it's at least 90 degrees out there' Kinsey nodded.

Jack couldn't believe his ears; what the hell was Kinsey doing here with his dog in tow?

The slight furrow in General Hammond's brow gave away his displeasure as the Senator and his entourage arrived, but it would take a trained eye to spot. He shook the senator's hand with nothing but astute professionalism. 'Senator Kinsey, I understand you requested to tour the facility on the return from your fishing trip.'

'That's right. Have you ever game fished, General? There's nothing like a good few days on the ocean hauling Marlin to put you in the mood to barbeque a few fish, don't you agree?'

Jack winced; No only at the idea of this cretin giving fishing a bad name, but also at the double entendre. As though an impromptu inspection from him would have a two star General quaking in his dress shoes. Just how egotistical was he?

'To what do we owe this visit?' Hammond cut to the chase.

'Ah well you see General, since I have been duly elected by the people of this great nation, I feel I owe it to them to make sure the vast sums of money this base swallows from my defence budget continues to be put to good use. I hope I'm not interrupting anything' Kinsey said loudly, talking to everyone in the room to make his presence felt. The man exuded a self righteous demeanour from every pore that sickened Jack as he looked on unseen.

'Not at all. If you'd care to join me in the briefing room I'm sure we can make the necessary arrangements' Hammond invited.

The entourage followed Hammond up the spiral staircase as Sam finally reached the control room, still tense and wiping her hand with a tissue. One of the gate technicians rose to greet her.

'Major, we've had a message from the Tok'ra, it was your Father. He apologises for not being able to come in person but has sent some information on the cloaking technology he believes may be of some use to Colonel O'Neill's… situation, M'am'

'Thank you. Have it networked onto the base computer' Sam nodded firmly to the gate tech before searching the room 'Colonel? Are you there?'

'Sure, Carter. I'm going to check on this thing with Kinsey, page me if you need me'

Jack was already half way up the staircase as he heard Sam acknowledge him. He had to know what Kinsey and his cronies were up to springing surprise inspections on the base with no forward notice. Although there was nothing in the rule book it was taken as good manners for the brass to give a minimum of a 24 hour heads up. Not that good manners and Kinsey were ever good bedfellows.

Quietly slipping into the briefing room, Hammond and the Senator were sat at opposite ends of the long table surrounded by the security detail and 'yes men'. The meeting was already underway and Hammond was outlining the arrangements for Kinsey's visit.

'I've arranged for Sergeant Harriman to guide you on your tour of the facility Senator, as you may appreciate some areas will be off limits for safety purposes but I think you'll be satisfied nonetheless.'

'Oh please, General.' The Senator chuckled coolly, looking around at his aides as though sharing the joke 'You don't really think I'm falling for that old gem do you? Safety reasons? I'm sure you can arrange for protective measures while I'm here'

'Perhaps with a little more time the appropriate risk assessments and safe guards could have been put in place for you to view much more to the facility. As I'm sure you appreciate, Senator, there are sensitive materials on this base for which we have yet to make a threat assessment. For that very reason, you'll have to stick to the tour provided by Sergeant Harriman'

'No SG-1 to guide me today, General? They are the flagship SGC team after all' Kinsey asked arrogantly, as though he expected the kind of treatment worthy of the President himself.

Hammond regarded the Senator tight lipped for a moment as though choosing his words carefully. Jack wondered how much patience Hammond had left for the son of a bitch.

'Unfortunately, Senator, SG-1 are indisposed for the moment. Perhaps another time' Hammond got to his feet and signalled to Harriman who was standing by officiously. 'Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to matters that require my attention'

'Of course, General, though you'll want to make some time this afternoon for a little chat before I leave. I'm sure we'll have much to discuss' Kinsey said as though issuing an order, an edge of a threat coated his tone.

Before Hammond had a moment to reply Kinsey had stalked out of the briefing room after the diminutive tech Sergeant.

Exhaling heavily and shaking his head at their backs the General returned to his office, leaving Jack alone in the briefing room. Not a single one of them had known he was there the whole time.

Pausing to consider his options for a moment Jack watched Hammond through the glass window to his office. If he asked for Hammond's permission to spy on Kinsey it could put the General in a difficult position should he be found out. If he followed along with the tour on his own initiative gathering useful information, then Hammond would have intel against any plot Kinsey was cooking up and dish out the discipline for the unorthodox methods after.

He tried not the think about fact that he'd be getting one over on the conceited ass of a Senator at the same time.

The decision made, Jack hasted along the SGC hallways to catch up with the tour. It was time to put his new found stealth to good use.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

'Jack, what the hell were you thinking?'

Hammond was mad, really mad. As soon as Kinsey had left the base Jack was called into his office.

'General, Kinsey was just here to rub our noses in it. You should have seen the way he spoke to the airman in the cafeteria.'

'And you thought kidnapping his dog was the best way to get rid of him?' Hammond grilled.

It was a strange thing, getting yelled at by your CO when the poor guy didn't know where to look. Jack was finding it increasingly difficult to take the situation seriously when Hammond was giving his nose the angry eyes. He knew he couldn't admit to kidnapping the dog, not that it was the plan anyway. Just to get Kinsey out of the base as soon as possible. It took a long time to get to the surface and by then he wouldn't be interested in part two of the egg head tour.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir'

Hammond sighed wearily 'You don't expect me to believe that dog got out of the limousine of its own accord and tried to steal one of the base vehicles do you?'

'I don't know about that, General, but I did once read about a dog in Peru that could flush a toilet'

A smile began to crack at the edge of Hammonds lips before he quickly brought it under control. When it came to Jack's misbehaviour, Hammond's sense of humour had always his saving grace. Thankfully the General didn't know about the incident in Dr Lee's lab. Jack smiled to himself at the memory.

'_Senator Kinsey, this is Dr Bill Lee, he works with Major Carter on the development of interface systems for alien technology' Harriman introduced as Dr Lee stepped forward to shake the Senator's hand. Kinsey had ignored the gesture, choosing to stroll around the lab inspecting the various items of alien technology that littered the surrounding benches._

'_What is it exactly that you do, Dr Lee?' Kinsey asked without looking at him._

'_Ah, that's an interesting question. The various teams exploring off world often encounter alien technologies, in particular SG-1. The majority is Goa'uld but there are some devices which we believe were left behind by an ancient race who may have constructed the gate network'_

_Kinsey finally turned towards the Doctor looking as him like an insect from where he towered above the scientist's short stature 'And you do…what?'_

_Clearing his throat as though trying to ignore the senators threatening presence Dr Lee continued 'Well, you see at the moment we have no way of understanding how the technology works, even if we understand the writings on the outside and have a vague idea of what it's supposed…'_

'_Doctor?' Kinsey interrupted, fixing him with a glare of impatient authority._

'_Right, sorry.' Dr Lee swallowed 'I essentially assist in the construction of interface devices that allow our Earth based technology to talk to ancient, and other types of technology. We have been successful in creating the first crystal interface to run diagnostics on Goa'uld computer systems using a high power laptop and…'_

'_Isn't there a potential that these alien technologies you're working with could pose a risk to the people of Earth?' the Senator asked, waving his hand towards the alien devices in the lab._

_Pausing briefly the Doctor glanced over towards Sergeant Harriman, who gave a quick nod of support though his lips were clamped into a thin line._

'_At the moment none of them have power sources so we believe they pose no risk. They're pretty much inert' Dr Lee explained_

'_Pretty much? May I ask who made that assessment?' Kinsey continued as though he was a barrister putting the scientist on trial._

_As Dr Lee began to stumble, Harriman interjected 'Major Carter made the assessment when she requested this lab two years ago; it was approved by the Joint Chiefs, Sir' _

'_And once you created the interface, how do you know it's working if the devices have no power?' Kinsey continued coldly._

'_Well Senator, we allow a small amount of energy to power the devices in order to check the system and test the interface stability, however it is done under very strict control conditions as you may imagine' Dr Lee assured resolutely _

_Finally Kinsey turned his heated attention away and returned to stalking around the lab 'I would hope so Doctor. If it was down to me none of these alien devices would be here at all. Inert or otherwise'_

_Watching the Senator throwing his weight around in Dr Lee's lab, in such a petty display of domination, Jack ground his teeth. Kinsey wasn't plotting anything, he was just having the brass neck to arrive unannounced and try to make them all sweat. Just because Kinsey held the purse strings didn't mean he had the authority to question every decision the Air Force made over the Stargate programme. Not that it would stop him from trying._

_The whole trip was nothing more than an ego stroking._

'_Senator, I understand your concerns but we apply the highest level of security when dealing with alien technology. In fact, by making a portable interface to work with laptops teams can make a more in depth assessment before requesting to bring items back here for study. Ultimately we aim to advance Earth's defences using the alien technology procured off world, interface devices help us get there faster' Dr Lee countered, a little more self assured now that the Senator wasn't towering over him._

'_I'm sure they do Doctor. Of course we wouldn't require them had we not opened the Stargate and angered advanced aliens into attacking us in the first place'_

_Jack listened in disgust; if they hadn't opened the Stargate then they would have no defence against the Goa'uld at all and they would have come sooner or later. Who did Kinsey think he was kidding? _

_As the Senator bent lower to take a close look at one of the interface systems Jack couldn't resist taking advantage of his invisibility a little more. Pulling back his boot he took aim at Kinsey's ass and kicked hard._

'_What in God's name?!' Kinsey spun around searching the room for the culprit. _

_Seeing no one he turned angrily towards Harriman and Dr Lee standing together on the opposite site of the bench. The two men shared a confused look at the Senator's erratic behaviour._

'_Is everything okay , Sir?' Harriman asked_

'_What just happened?!' Kinsey bellowed angrily, the veins in his temples bulging._

'_Sir?' the bewildered tech Sergeant clearly had no idea what Kinsey was referring to._

'_Something just…touched me, what was it!' Kinsey waved his hand gesturing at the alien parts on the bench behind him._

_Dr Lee adjusted his glasses peering around the bench to where the Senator was stood and gave a puzzled shrug. 'There's nothing active there Senator, are you sure you felt something touch you?'_

'_Of course I'm sure! Are all of these alien things switched off?' Kinsey was practically puce._

'_Absolutely Senator, they are all powered down and completely dead'_

_Tugging on his collar Kinsey was practically shaking with fury, searching the small lab for any evidence of his assailant. Coming up empty and frustrated he directed his malice towards Dr Lee once more._

'_You should know this, Dr Lee, I am not a fool and I won't be made to look like one. I'll get to the bottom of this, you can mark my words!' Kinsey waved his finger at Dr Lee as he spoke, stalking angrily from the lab. _

_Poor Dr Lee was left flabbergasted._

'_But…but…they have no power…' the Doctor pleaded, pacing the lab nervously 'Oh boy, that didn't go well'_

'_Try not to worry, Doctor, I'll explain to General Hammond' Harriman patted the scientists shoulder before quickly making his way to placate the angry Senator_

_Grinning, Jack knew there was no way Kinsey would follow it up. He'd wind up looking crazy and have to admit to having his ass kicked._

_It would be a cold day in hell before that happened_

'You realise as soon as the Senator gets back to Washington and hears about SG-1's last mission he's going to know what you did.'

'I was in Daniel's briefing on the tablet, Sir. At least 6 people heard me snoring' Jack defended 'Kinsey can't prove a thing'

It was the perfect alibi and a total stoke of luck. The original plan had been to sit in Carter's lab, but it would have put her in an awkward position if questioned over his whereabouts. Besides, her techno babble was driving him crazy. Sneaking out into Daniel's tablet briefing had been perfect. All he had to do was take a seat and make a few snoring noises. Everyone assumed he had been in the briefing the whole time. And he'd managed to irate Daniel.

Hammond sat back in his chair regarding Jack carefully. 'Colonel, if I didn't know better I'd say you were starting to enjoy being invisible'

'That's what Daniel said' at the General's raise brow he quickly elaborated 'Let's just say I'm starting to see the tactical applications, Sir. Maybe we should use it to our advantage against the Goa'uld while Carter finds a way to fix me'

'You know I can't authorise a mission until we get a hold on this. We can't risk the possibility that it may wear off while you're in the field'

Jack sighed. It was just what he thought the General would say. Exactly like the time they were cooped up in the base with the armbands, only now it was just him.

'We have no idea how long it may take to find a solution, General, and from what Daniel translated from the crystal this affect seems pretty permanent without intervention. Will you at least think about it, Sir?'

'I'd like to hear a more detailed account of Major Carter's findings before I consider any field applications of your new abilities. In the meantime Jack, I'd appreciate it if you would remain in the company of Teal'c so we can at least see where you are. There are some personnel on the base who have complained of difficulty in locating you for any length of time'

Crap, busted. At least he got to keep his base pass. After the dog stunt Hammond could have revoked it.

'Yes Sir'

'And Jack, SG-5 reported a "Poltergeist" in the commissary. I don't suppose you happen to know anything about that?' Hammond fixed him with a knowing look.

Jack cleared his throat 'I guess I'll have to take care not to go scaring the base personnel, Sir'

'I guess you will'

Leaving General Hammond's office Jack felt ambivalent. On the one hand he could understand the General's reluctance to try out a stealth attack on the Goa'uld. On the other hand being invisible had a lot of powerful advantages he wasn't quite ready to abandon. One thing was clear; subtlety was the art of getting away without being suspected. Hammond might have got him for the dog in the car and toying with marines, but there were a whole slew of things that flew under the radar.

Like writing 'I see dead people' in the steamed up mirror of the men's locker room

Eavesdropping on women's conversations.

Drawing silly faces in Felger's comic books. Seriously, what kind of grown man keeps comic books in his lab anyway?

Freaking out the two security guys with Kinsey by making each think the other was touching their butt. A particularly satisfying exercise, if only in the creative use of a fly swat.

Writing reports in boxer shorts. For that reason alone it would be worth staying invisible, BDU pants were not made for sitting.

If they were to have any chance of exploring more possibilities he would have to find a way of convincing the General to let SG-1 go on a mission.

But first of all, he would have to convince his team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Spinning on his heal to check behind him the corridor was empty, he was in the clear. He hadn't a moment of peace since Teal'c had been assigned to follow him and Jack was beginning to get tired of the sizable Jaffa's presence. God help him if Teal'c ever gave Harriman lessons; everywhere he turned Teal'c appeared with a self satisfied twinkle in his eye. It was as though the Jaffa viewed his charge as a test of his superior warrior senses, and apparently Spider man had nothing on him.

The sound of footsteps on concrete piqued his hearing, he had to hide. An invisible man playing a ridiculous game of hide and seek, if he wasn't so keen to have a little time to himself maybe the irony would be funny.

Diving into the nearest room and closing the door quickly he moved to hide further in the seconds to spare. Spotting a gap between the lockers on the far wall he slid between the cold metal cases and held his breath.

A dark shadow passed by the doorway, stopped, then continued.

Letting out the breath slowly, he decided to stay put for a minute and let some distance grow between them. It wouldn't be long before Teal'c found him again, just long enough to run through his morning routine. A change of BDU's would be good, maybe a careful shave although there wasn't much point. A shower would certainly be on the cards…

A soapy aroma began to tickle his nostrils and pierce through his train of thoughts. He was in a locker room; that much had registered on the way in, but it smelled a lot better than the usual sweaty socks and cheap cologne he was expecting. In fact, the fresh floral bouquet accenting the steam was particularly feminine.

Feminine, as in female.

As in, holy crap, the women's locker room!

Suddenly the safe haven he had wedged himself into seemed claustrophobically tight. While he might admit to himself the idea of sitting in here for an hour or two had crossed his mind the day before, he had thought better of it. He'd been married long enough to know that it wasn't all matching lingerie and perfectly waxed sun kissed limbs under the clothes of most women. Love makes a man blind to a fuzzy bikini line on his wife, but he doubted seeing the base women reveal all would be as tantalising as it sounded, not all of them anyway.

Besides, there was something about it that made him feel like a dirty old man. He'd be a dead dirty old man if he were caught, praying for a court martial before every woman on base skinned him alive.

Wriggling out from between the lockers was much harder than it had been to get in. Trying to do so in silence was only making the situation worse. The air was getting hotter by the moment and sweat prickled on his brow as he pushed against the back wall to free himself. Pausing for a moment to reassess the predicament, he realised there were no voices coming from the showers. Maybe there was only one person. So long as the water was running he'd have time to escape.

Pushing against the back wall seemed only to wedge him in tighter, choosing a different tact Jack leaned forward crossing his arms to make himself as thin as his frame would allow.

Finally he slid free, stumbling into the low benches and catching himself before landing in a heap. There was actually a chance he would get out without being heard, right until he laid eyes on the delicate non-regulation items laid out on the bench right beside the fresh rolled up BDU's and clean socks.

The air left his lungs with such force that it was a moment before Jack realised the strangled cough was his. Instantly, the shower curtain clinked against the rail and with his eyes tightly screwed shut he waited for the inevitable.

'Sir? Are you there?'

It was Carter. Anyone else and he may have been able to lie quite, but she knew. After all the years in the field there was no mistaking the sound of her voice, just as she had recognised his. Thankfully, after years of serving with her, he also knew how to diffuse her temper. No matter how pissed she might be at him, he knew Carter could never stay angry and find him funny at the same time.

'Nope'

The rings slapped against the tiles as the shower curtain snapped into place again. Apparently she was not amused.

Risking a look at the door he was unsure what to do next, make a run for it or stay and chat. While her clothes were on the bench in front of him any conversation would probably be a bad idea, but if he left would she know or just think he was hiding? The water stopped and her wet arm snaked out from the cubical to snatch her towel from the peg leaving little time for damage limitation.

'Carter, I know how this might seem, but I promise you there is a good explanation'

Silence.

She was probably cursing his name under her breath the way she cursed at alien gizmos that refused to cooperate. He figured it was better to get out while he had the chance.

'I'm going to wait outside while you, uh…I'll be in the hall'

'Wait a second, Colonel' she called from the cubical. 'Yesterday you 'disappeared' twice when I was talking to you, at least in here I can almost see you'

'You can see me?'

'I can see your outline in the steam' she explained.

Fixing him with a fierce glare she stepped out of the stall wrapped in a large white towel that thankfully covered her pretty well. It was beyond awkward and as she stopped just a few feet from him he knew he was in trouble. This was her territory and she wasn't backing down.

'Oh'

His voiced sounded a little higher than he'd intended. Clearing his throat he straightened to full height. Commanding officers are not supposed to squirm.

'I'm dying to hear it' her tone was light but he wasn't blind to the anger loosely concealed in her jesting.

'What?'

'Your explanation for being in here' She pinned him with an intimidating stare that he only ever seen her use with unfortunate cadets. While he always groused, Carter so rarely irked that the change in her demeanour was freaky.

'Ah, right. That. It's not what you're thinking'

'What am I thinking, Sir?'

'I'm not spying on you. I was hiding' He looked everywhere but at her 'From Teal'c'

She eyed him suspiciously 'Sir, no one has been able to see you for the last two days'

'Except for Teal'c, he always seems to know where I am'

She nodded 'Isn't he supposed to be with you?'

'Yeah, I was just taking a little break from him when I came in here…by mistake' he added quickly.

Her eyes narrowed on him in the tense silence while she seemed to decide whether or not to believe him.

'I can't believe you like that no one can find you' She accused

'Not all the time, just… for a while longer'

'Sir, you can't stay like this'

'Why?'

He hated how petulant he sounded. Somehow Carter had a way of lecturing him that reminded him of being a child.

'Well for starters we don't know if this is having an adverse affect on your health, not to mention compromise your ability to lead us in the field' she protested

'My health is fine Carter, and besides we're a covert unit. Invisibility is what we do'

'Actually, it's exactly what we can't do until we fix this mess. General Hammond won't consider putting us back into rotation until we find a way to get you back to old self'

'Hey! Less of the "old", Carter' he shot back indignantly.

Finally a genuine smile began to curl at the edge of her mouth before she looked away and smothered it with a sigh. He hadn't intended to be funny but right now he'd take it. All the irritation had melted away when she faced him again.

'After the Tok'ra contacted us with more information I came up with a plan to make you visible again, but we need to go back to Tilgath's ship to get the cloaking device. Maybe if General Hammond will agree to that then he might let you stay invisible a while longer. Who knows, if we can retrieve the device then maybe we could use it to make you invisible any time you want'

'Any time I want?' the idea brought a smile to his face which Carter must have heard.

'Assuming it's safe and with the General's agreement, Sir' she added carefully.

'Uh huh' Musing the potential of his new weapon of choice he quickly caught his gaze absently drifting south. It was time to make good his escape 'I'm going to go now. Put some clothes on will ya?'

While she flinched checking her towel he made for the door, but not before catching sight of her chagrin on his way out. The Irish charm never failed when it came to dealing with irate women and Carter was no exception. Just knowing how much the fact annoyed her was priceless.

'O'Neill, I believe that is the women's locker room'

'For cr…Teal'c!' Jack started at the unexpected appearance.

The Jaffa stood patiently outside the door with the usual suppressed merriment written all over his dark complexion

'Are you familiar with the work of Poe?' Jack asked rhetorically. Despite the alien's affinity for books and TV, there was a lot that remained on the reading list given the time they spent off world.

Teal'c paused at the question giving his trademark eyebrow 'I am not'

'Never mind. Is that my coffee?'

Jaffa warrior pride was thinly veiled as he handed over the cup 'Did you not suspect that I knew of your plan to escape when I accepted the request?'

He had a point; it had been a cheap shot. But waking up to the reflection from Teal'c's bald head had turned him into a desperate man. Ironically, he needed the cup of steaming sump oil to come up with something better. On second thought, the brew Teal'c had brought was a hallowed cup from Daniel's secret stash; he should send his Jaffa team mate more often.

'Can you blame me for trying? We've been stuck together since yesterday afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I like you T, but there's a limit' He gestured with the cup towards the open corridor and fell into step side by side, keen to get away from the locker room before Carter reappeared with any more awkward questions.

'I understand. However I must remain at your side until General Hammond requests otherwise'

'I'm working it. Hopefully soon we'll get back into the field and put this invisibility gig to some use. Carter's going to help'

'Is not Major Carter looking for a way to restore you to your former self?'

'Sure, but that doesn't mean we can't cause some galactic Goa'uld mayhem in the meantime.' The thought of guerrilla warfare against the Goa'uld stoked a feeling of rebellion he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager. They'd taken a few hits lately and it was good to have the chance of some payback. 'You know, the more I think about it, I'm starting to like it'

'You cannot remain this way, O'Neill' Teal'c simply stated. Clearly he had been talking to Carter.

'Why not? It gives us an advantage over the Goa'uld. I can sneak around all I want totally undetected. I give us the element of surprise. The bottom line is I can do more for this planet invisible than I ever could as my own sweet salient self.'

'I assume I am staring at you stoically.'

And he was. If he couldn't convince Teal'c then convincing the General would be hopeless, maybe Carter could confuse him into relenting.

'Not buying it, eh?'

'No. You are most transparent, O'Neill.'

A twinkle appeared in Teal'c's eye that had become the only giveaway to his typically impassive expression.

'Oh, I get it. Good one.'

'I can see right through you.' Teal'c smiled smugly causing Jack to regret his humour rubbing off on his team mates. The delivery wasn't quite there yet.

'Don't push it.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'You're absolutely certain that without the cloaking device you can't make Colonel O'Neill visible again?' General Hammond asked as the Major finished explaining how SG-1 were going to remove the cloaking technology from Tilgath's mother ship.

So far it was turning out to be one of those briefings where Jack wished he'd swallowed a few painkillers before hand. A Carter techno talk induced headache had been drilling into his temple since they sat down in the briefing room.

'That's right, Sir. The cloaking technology is so complex it really leaves us with no option. To build our own emitter for the type of particles required is far beyond our current level of understanding, we have to retrieve the cloaking device to reverse the process' Sam concluded.

'And you know how to reverse the process?' Hammond checked

She nodded aiming the laser pointer at the screen behind her to a schematic of the cloaking device 'Theoretically, yes sir, although it may take a while to configure the cloaking emitter'

'Theoretically?' Jack asked

He had understood the plan to get aboard the ship, which so far was the easy part. Extracting the cloaking device would be more complex, but doable. It was the rest he wasn't so sure about no matter how many times Sam described it before the briefing. Quantum physics was like voodoo as far as Jack was concerned.

Ever prepared, Sam skipped forward to an animated slide and took a deep breath

'According to the Tok'ra, the cloaking technology works using an electroplated hull which attracts certain exotic subatomic particles that wouldn't normally be stable, probably a type of quark. When the cloak is activated the device releases these outside the ship within a specified field. These particles then react with photons in a unique way allowing them to pass right through the ship, giving the appearance of invisibility. When the cloak is switched off the device emits another type of particle, probably bosons, which react with the first unstable particles rendering them inert as the electrical field is reversed'

A silence fell over the briefing room telling Jack that everyone else was as confused as he was. Opposite him Daniel sat forward with furrowed brow as though a question was taking shape if only he could bend his mind around the physics. It gave him hope that at least one person in the room was almost following Sam.

'If these particles are only emitted outside the ship then why was Jack affected in the engine room when he planted the C4?' Daniel finally asked

'You remember how Tilgath was having trouble getting a stable cloaking field? It's likely that the device they have was salvaged from one of Apophis fleet and if the outer casing was damaged it may be leaking the particles out into the engine room. When Colonel O'Neill was placing the C4 on the device he could have inadvertently become a conduit for the particles. What we have to do is switch off the cloak while the Colonel is connected with a safely adapted conduit for the second particle field' Sam patiently explained before looking in hope at their befuddled faces one by one.

'But you don't know that for sure' Jack confirmed, earning him a barely repressed glare from her.

'No, not exactly.' Sam answered firmly locking her gaze onto him like a laser 'However with the information from the Tok'ra and the simulations I've completed it is the most likely scenario'

It might have seemed like he wasn't helping but by playing devils advocate he hoped to move things along while Hammond silently made up his mind. All eyes expectantly turned to the General.

'You'd be taking a big risk people. I expect you to continually evaluate the mission when you arrive on the planet. Take SG-5 as back up and a thermal imaging camera in case Colonel O'Neill becomes injured.'

Jack couldn't quite believe his ears 'Does that mean we can go, Sir?'

'You have a go' Hammond nodded 'only for this mission. I'm not happy about you going into the field invisible Colonel, but it would seem our options are limited'

Deep down Jack didn't really think Hammond would go for a mission as risky as this. They'd been out on worse but usually only when one of their own had been left behind. As he geared up with Daniel and Teal'c he realised that if they pulled this off Hammond would have a hard time refusing other less risky missions, giving them a chance to really deal the Goa'uld a blow. If only he could get used to his clothes disappearing the second he put them on.

'Does Sam know that happens?' Daniel asked, watching zip his tactical vest with fascination.

Jack shrugged still unused to the pointlessness of his body language 'I haven't told her. You think it's important?'

Daniel rolled his eyes 'Probably not now'

Only minutes later they had met Sam in the gate room, steam pouring from the Stargate giving a warm metallic tang to the cool conditioned air of the mountain. Major Harper gave a firm nod toward them while a nervous Captain Thomas warily crossed his body and muttered a prayer. Clearly he'd not forgotten the incident in the commissary.

'_Chevron 5 engaged' _Harriman's voice came through the gate room speakers

'Do you really think we can pull this off?' Daniel asked Sam quietly leaning close to her, out of ear shot of SG-5 but clear to Jack.

'Sure, assuming the device became visible again after the last test' Sam tried to assure him but the uncertainty in her voice gave her away.

'What if it didn't?'

Sam couldn't answer him, her mouth opened ready to speak but nothing came out. Instead it snapped shut and she gave him a wary look. Daniel knew the answer as well as Jack did; if they couldn't find the device there would be no reversing the invisibility and they'd come home empty handed.

'_Chevron 6 engaged'_

They didn't have time to dwell on what might go wrong, Jack knew he had to take charge and give his people something else to focus on. Standing at the base of the ramp he cleared his throat.

'OK everyone listen up, I know you can't see me, but you can hear me just fine. The UAV will go through first to give us an idea of numbers guarding the gate. When we get to the other side SG-5 will secure our exit while SG-1 will head to the ship through the ring platform on the East side. Everybody clear?'

'Yes Sir' chorused through the gate room

'_Chevron 7 locked!'_

Jack felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as the wormhole blossomed open leaving the air hot, charged and humid. Blue light reflected off the faces of his team where they stood focused on the sound of his voice. This was his chance to prove that invisibility didn't get in the way when it came to leading his team. Standing aside from the launch path of the UAV he watched as the technicians left with the blast doors closing behind them.

'_Launching UAV in three…two…one…Launch'_

The UAV hissed through the air and was quickly swallowed by the open wormhole. After a moment Hammond's voice broke over the comm.

'UAV indicates eight Jaffa at the gate Colonel. You have a go and Godspeed'

'Harper, grenades' Jack ordered

'Yes Sir!' the Marine responded swiftly pulling the pins and throwing two grenades through the event horizon before awaiting Jack's next order.

'Alright move out!' Jack bellowed, following SG-5 and his team up the ramp and into the wormhole. The familiar warm exhilaration, speed, and disorientation took over as stars span in his vision and the heavy cold wave returned an instant later.

After the brightness of the wormhole it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The cold light of the Stargate and the orange streaks of staff blast fire were the only light as he emerged in the clearing. SG-5 were already laying down fire, taking cover on the floor behind the DHD. Teal'c, Daniel and Carter had taken up position and began returning fire at the small group of Jaffa pinning them down, the dead bodies killed by the grenades littering the forest floor.

It wasn't long into the fire fight before the Jaffa decided to call for back up and Jack spotted the distinctive horn raise to the lips of one of their party. They couldn't afford the extra attention he would bring. Jack took aim but before he could fire the Jaffa went down with a single shot to the head. Carter had seen him first.

'SG-1 move out!' Jack called as the battle swung in their favour and SG-5 spread out across the clearing.

Running through the forest to the edge of the valley they could hear the sounds of troops. The clink of Jaffa armour designed to strike fear into those the Goa'uld chose to conquest served only to alert them of the impending trouble and give them chance to prepare. Diving off the path and into the bushes the team waited as a platoon headed their way.

Normally around about now Jack would be sharing silent signals with his team giving his orders for attack, but he was invisible to them all as they silently kept their cover sharing uneasy glances at the approaching sound. Slipping forward to her side Jack leaned close to Carter's ear to whisper his plan. Flinching at the unexpected touch she soon calmed at the sound of his voice.

'Flank and ambush them here, we can't risk them getting to the gate' he whispered

Nodding her understanding she signalled the order to Teal'c and Daniel who prepared themselves and sank lower into the bushes. Jack stepped out directly into the path of the platoon and began firing while the rest of his team took them out from the sides; all five Jaffa hit the ground without ever firing a shot.

'Let's go!' Jack ordered, continuing toward the ring platform on the hill of the valley.

Only it was gone.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Searching the clearing he found nothing except a dry earth circle where the stones had once been.

'Sir! The transport rings have been taken'

'I can see that, Carter' Jack noted dryly 'This could be a problem'

'It is likely the ring transportation was removed to increase security around the vessel, O'Neill' Teal'c pointed out as he knelt to examine the disturbed mound.

'Ah, guys?' Daniel called from where he stood overlooking the valley 'That's not our only problem'

Moving to his side they all saw. Below them in the valley where the mother ship once stood, was an army of Jaffa. Hundreds of troops encamped at the foot of the hill, training, fighting and preparing for battle.

Jack couldn't believe their bad luck, it would be a miracle if they got back to the Stargate alive and they could forget about retrieving he cloaking device.

'Oh yeah, this is definitely not good'

'Jaffa Kree!'

They turned abruptly to see they were surrounded. Twelve armour clad Jaffa emerged from the trees, their staff weapons pointed at the three visible members of the team. Their leader, a large blonde Jaffa with a mean looking scar over one eye stepped forward, eyeing the three of them with disgust.

Looking down the valley behind them Jack contemplated giving the order to roll down the steep hillside and escape, but they would never get away without running into the army below. They were outnumbered with no where to run, and despite Jack's invisibility he was powerless to help them without getting them all killed. Not even a distraction would buy them enough time to turn the fight around.

Staring the Jaffa in the eye Carter raised her chin in defiance. He knew if he gave the order they would fight even though the battle was hopeless. He had no choice left. The Jaffa stepped forward once more charging his staff weapon.

'Surrender at once or face execution, kek Tau'ri'


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N – Argh! Life takes over! I completely left you on a cliff hanger for far too long. Many thanks for your patience and the kind reviews. Almost done!**_

Chapter 10

Jack's heart beat thumped in his head. They had no choice but to surrender, which almost certainly meant torture and probably death. Tilgath had not garnered power so quickly by being soft on his prisoners.

"Sir?" Carter asked quietly, staring the Jaffa in the eye awaiting her order.

Before Jack could answer there was a blinding flash and familiar buzz of rings. Shaking off the disorientation he realised they were in the hold of a cargo ship.

"Nice timing" Daniel breathed, noting his surroundings with relief.

Suddenly the doors of the cargo hold hissed open revealing once smug looking Jacob Carter. Jack had to hand it to the man; he'd picked the perfect moment to show up with skill uncharacteristic of a Tok'ra.

"Dad?!" Sam's face lit up with relief and surprise in equal measure.

"Hey Kiddo. You know, I turn my back for five minutes and look at the trouble you go getting yourselves into" Jacob quipped with a self satisfied smile.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked, confused

"Disobeying orders. After we spoke I figured you'd try and come back here to get the cloaking device so requested permission from the Tok'ra to assist. They refused. I'm on a little detour on my way to my next mission and if the other Tok'ra find out Selmak and I will be in big trouble. This is the only cargo ship we have with stealth capabilities" Jacob explained

"Selmak was ok with this?" Daniel checked sceptically

Jacob grinned conspiratorially "It was Selmak's idea"

"It's great to catch up with you and all, Jacob, but the mother ship has gone. There's no way we can get the cloaking device now" Jack told him

"Actually, there is" Heading over to the cargo ship controls Jacob brought up a digital display of the valley below "What you saw is a sophisticated upgrade but nothing more than a hologram. The ship is still there" The display highlighted the holographic emitters and outlined the hidden ship below.

Suddenly Jack understood why Jacob was so smug when he pulled their asses out of the fire "So, no Jaffa army?"

"No. Although the ship is well guarded the mass of troupes is just an illusion"

Jack slapped his hands together making Carter and Daniel start "Sweet!"

"The Jaffa we escaped will no doubt inform the others of our presence. We should enact our plan immediately, O'Neill" Teal'c informed them

Before Jack could agree, the floor shook as a volley of blasts struck the hull leaving him staggering to something to hold on too. Taking his position in the pilot seat Jacob motioned for them to go back to the cargo hold.

"Go! I'll fly us into position over the ship so you can ring down. Good luck!"

Standing by the ring controls Carter punched in the sequence except for the last key. "Are you ready, Sir?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jack quipped, his stomach churning like it did on his first special ops jump over enemy lines, the adrenalin pumping hard.

Bright light flooded his vision once more as the rings energised delivering him inside the Hat'ak surrounded by four confused Jaffa. Wasting no time he rushed forward knocking them out with as much force possible before checking the room was clear.

The rings activated again revealing his team and he beckoned them over towards the hallway while he went further inside the ship. Seeing the corridor was empty he beckoned them again, only this time they hesitated.

"Hello?" The three of them turned locking onto the sound of his voice. "Waving you over!"

While invisibility gig certainly had it pros the lack of body language thing was definitely becoming a con. Though for someone who claimed to be unable to see him Carter's glare was surprisingly on target as she ran by leading the way to the engine room.

"Spread out and stay on your toes" Jack ordered before picking up his radio "We're in Jacob; get yourself out of here before you take any damage!"

"_I hear you, Jack. I'm bugging out"_ Jacob replied over the static.

Low booms echoing through the hull from Jacob's battle with the gliders were the only sounds as the ship was mostly empty. Avoiding the few patrols on board, they reached the engine room as the ship fell silent. Six Jaffa stood guard with four at the entrance and two inside. Sticking with Sam's plan, Jack carefully made his way past the guards while the rest of the team stayed out of sight.

Taking care not to make a sound, not even breathe too hard in case they heard him, he worked his way towards the cloaking device. It had reappeared just as Sam has predicted, though significantly light on the C4 he had planted.

No wonder the extra heavies, Jack thought to himself while making mental notes about the way the casing was connected to the main ship controls. He had to describe it exactly to Sam if they were to have a chance of pulling off their heist with seconds to spare. She had shown him the schematics they had stolen from the data crystal but there had been very little information on how it integrated into the panel. The whole mission depended on Jack's ability to remember the finer details and report back, which would be ok if only they had just a little more time. Unlike the complex schematics of a nuclear bomb where he would have several days to learn the circuits, here he risked getting caught every moment he spent by the device.

Satisfied he could remember the controls he swiftly exited the engine room and returned to his team hiding in a nearby storage room. As the doors hissed closed Sam appeared from behind the crates.

"Sir, did you get the extra information"

"Yeah, give me the pad"

Quickly, Jack sketched the cloaking device and the couplings to the control panel and passed the pad back to Sam.

"Ok, I'm pretty certain this is the main coupling but it's hard wired into the controls. We're going to have to cut it out" He told her as Teal'c came to his side.

"The guard will need to be eliminated as quickly as possible" Teal'c stated "If they raise the alarm we will have no means of escape without being captured"

"What about using one of these?" Daniel called over from the opposite side of the room; in front of him laid an open crate containing silver coloured balls. On closer inspection Jack recognised them and understood. Jaffa stun grenades.

Picking up one of the grenades Jack spun it in his fingers "This could work"

"We can do this but once the cloak is disconnected they'll know something is up, we have to move fast to stand a chance" Sam noted, putting the pad inside her tactical vest and taking hold of her P-90.

"Let's go" Jack nodded

The stun grenade rolled toward the engine room guards like a bowling ball, gently touching the foot of one of the Jaffa as it came to rest. Before they had a moment to react searing white light engulfed them with a high pitch squeal bringing them to their knees.

Immediately Sam rushed forward leaping over the bodies of the fallen Jaffa her tools in hand and Jack on her heals. While they worked on opening the console, Teal'c and Daniel kept watch on the entrance, listening intensely for the sound of more patrols.

Burning through the outer casing of the panel using magnesium strips Sam finally gained access to the internal systems, a maze of crystals and conduits. Watching her closely Jack could see the sweat beading on her hairline as she cut each away the colourful fibres holding the device.

They had been at work over three minutes by Jack's reckoning. If the patrol they'd knocked out weren't due to be relieved anytime soon they would be safe until they cut the main line to the ship and severed the cloak. Then they would have only minutes to get to a ring room and make it off the ship. Keeping each step of the plan clear in his mind Jack quietened the thoughts of being captured, or more importantly, his team being captured.

The room plunged into darkness for a moment wrenching Jack into the moment. A second later, lights flickered all around them, the ships klaxon wailing.

"Carter? What the hell is that?!" he yelled

"I don't know, Sir! There must have been some kind of tampering warning" her eyes were wide with panic as she hurried to cut the remaining fibres.

"Can you shut it off?" he pressed

"There isn't time! I'm cutting the main power relay now"

Eyeing the doorway warily Jack bit his tongue, mentally willing Sam to just be finished so they could get out of there. The whole situation was getting hotter by the moment and looking ever likely they would have to shoot their way out.

"O'Neill! Jaffa are approaching!" Teal'c voice bellowed from the corridor where he and Daniel readied themselves to fight

"Carter?!"

"Just a few more seconds, Sir"

The sounds of metallic footsteps grew ever louder, echoing through the ship, his every instinct telling him to get out.

"Carter!" he barked

"Got it!"

Sam had barely pulled out the device and sunk down behind the console as a volley of staff blasts flew between them striking the back wall. Teal'c quickly retaliated knocking the patrol back just enough to buy time while she stuffed the cloaking generator into her modified back pack, with Daniel laying down cover fire from his handgun.

Jack knew they would never get to the ring room with so many Jaffa on their tail. Putting aside his P-90 Jack felt for his hand gun and pushed forward brushing his hand over Teal'c shoulder as he went, telling his plan with a simple touch. Invisible to the patrol Jack dodged through the cross fire to run among them, shooting each one at point blank range, their blood spattering the gold hallway as he went until the last man lunged forward.

Grabbing Jack by the throat he pinned him to the wall and reached for his knife, a double edged dagger sharp enough to cut him in half. Kicking out violently he managed to knock the Jaffa's knife away for a millisecond, but the iron grip holding him was relentless, crushing the air from his lungs. Drawing back the blade for a second time the Jaffa's lips curled away revealing a blood soaked sneer from where Jack had struck him; then he jolted. The sneer turned to a look of horror as smoke rose from a burning staff blast wound in his back, his hand falling away from Jack's throat and following him to the floor.

"O'Neill! Are you injured?" Teal'c called, his staff weapon poised.

Sliding down the wall to his feet Jack rubbed his neck, stunned by the close call.

"No, nice shooting T" he eventually croaked out, his voice horse.

"Sir, we should get out of here, there's a ring room on the level up" Sam urged frantically

Shaking off the bruises and grabbing his P-90 he gave the order "Move out!"

They hadn't made it far along the corridor before the sound of more Jaffa could be heard closing in on their position. They were about to be trapped.

"Is there another way?" Daniel asked

"Maybe, if I can cut power to the doors along this section they'll close and lock automatically by fail safe" Sam knelt by a nearby crystal drawer in the wall "It might be enough to buy us some time"

"Do it" Jack ordered, klaxons still wailing all around them.

As she pulled crystals from the panel doors further along the corridor began to close one at a time, the sound of the patrols fading behind them.

"Quickly, this way!" Sam called, as the final door began to close she lead them through and down the adjacent hall "it's not far from here"

"_Colonel O'Neill, this is SG-5. Our position's been compromised! We can't hold the gate much longer!" _the radio crackled to life

"Reading you, Harper, we're on our way" Jack responded turning into the empty ring room littered with the bodies of the Jaffa he had knocked out before. "Hit it Carter!"

Daniel and Teal'c took position next to Jack on the ring platform while Sam punched in the sequence, just making it onto the platform herself as the rings activated. Outside once more they could hear the sound of gunfire coming from the clearing by the Stargate where SG-5 were under fire.

"Get to the Gate!" Jack ordered, running alongside Daniel with his P-90 at the ready, Teal'c and Sam just behind.

Breathing hard Jack could taste the acrid tang left in the air by staff blast fire mixed with spent gunpowder; they were close.

"Teal'c, Carter, go round to the right! Daniel, take cover at the tree line. On my signal get to the DHD and dial home" Jack ordered, counting the Jaffa pinning down Harper's team.

Switching his gun to single shot and taking aim he killed the Jaffa leader while Sam and Teal'c rained a hail of bullets and staff blasts on the second patrol in the trees. Taking fire from both teams on both sides the confused Jaffa fell quickly. After picking off the remaining troupes Jack picked up his radio.

"You're on, Daniel, dial us home!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As he closed the door to Hammonds office Jack couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to wind up with even more paperwork after convincing the General to let him go off world. Beyond writing a report on the potential advantages to invisibility, he now had the task of reporting the adaptations required by SG-1 to operate with an unseen team member. Apparently it wasn't just the President who was interested, the white coat brigade over at Area 51 was keen for Jack to visit them and weigh in on covert team cloaked camouflage techniques applied in the field.

Oy, what was the point in having an invisible soldier if the brass buries him in paperwork? Jack sighed heavily, scratching his fingers through his short grey hair. He so had not joined the air force to drive a desk. Maybe Carter had a point; the whole being invisible thing had put a crimp in their mission rotation.

He tried not to think about what would have happened if they had been captured by the Jaffa in the clearing. Lucky for them Jacob had been there. In the unlikely event Hammond let them out into the field again he would prepare a standby order in case of capture, to allow him to remain hidden and bust them out at a later time. It would be good for Carter to take the lead more from time to time; if she hadn't been so necessary to their mission on SG-1 she would have been leading her own unit by now.

On second thought, there was way too much potential to give up the gig so soon. They had performed the near impossible by extracting the device from the engine room of Tilgath's mother ship, the proof of his advantage in the field was sat on the bench in Sam's lab. If he hadn't been able to kill almost an entire platoon of Jaffa at point blank range there was no way they would have escaped with it. Maybe now that she had the chance to play with the device for real instead of with simulations he could convince her turning him back would be a hasty choice. They could fill her lab with Goa'uld gadgets and cripple system lords by keeping him invisible.

Lucky for Jack, Hammond had laid off actually ordering him to give it up. Leaving him the choice when he was ready, which wasn't going to be any time soon.

Turning into Sam's lab he found her elbows deep in internal wiring and crystals of the cloaking device, Daniel at her side handing tools like a surgeon's assistant, with Teal'c examining enlarged photographs of the external markings.

'Having fun?' he quipped.

'Are you kidding?' Daniel answered sarcastically, peering over the rim of his glasses 'I haven't seen her this excited since we brought back that Goa'uld scanning thing from 864'

Unperturbed by their joshing Sam continued to tweak and poke at the electronic innards; she didn't even raise her head as she spoke.

'It's an incredible piece of technology, Sir. The Goa'uld may be false Gods, but you have to admire their mastery of quantum physics'

Teal'c's head snapped up at her comment, displaying the 'horrified eyebrow' and a look of distaste though he chose to remain silent. Jack caught Daniels eye and the pair of them shared a perplexed look that she could ever admire the Goa'uld for anything. Fortunately they all knew her well enough to know that it was just the techno-lust talking.

'Didn't you say Tilgath couldn't get this thing to work?' Jack waved his hand towards the numerous parts that littered the bench that once resembled the cloaking generator.

'It looks like they fixed the leak in the casing which enabled them to get the device online and add the holographic matrix' Sam gestured at the segments that cluttered the work surface 'When I was taking it apart I realised that we only need this small section to focus the boson stream towards you and reverse the invisibility, but it's still going to require a lot of power. We'll need to hook it up to the base power supply and a Naquadah reactor to get enough juice'

'Well, take your time. There's no rush' Jack assured her. He wasn't exactly keen to experiment anymore.

'Do you really want to stay invisible, Jack?' Daniel squinted, regarding him carefully.

'Sure, why not?' he sat down opposite Daniel taking the load off his aching knees. Their previous mission had taken a toll with a gnawing ache just behind his knee caps 'I think our last mission proved we can kick Goa'uld butt even with me being invisible. Just think of the damage we could do out there'

A tense silence fell over the room for a moment that caused him to pause in swinging his chair to and fro, just in time to see the look pass between the three of them. Even Carter had popped her head up from the device giving him cause for concern. Luckily, with Daniel around he didn't have to wait long.

'Jack, we were almost caught and you were nearly killed'

'Indeed, if it were not for Jacob Carter we would have been captured by Tilgath's Jaffa' Teal'c chipped in, his brown eyes fixing Jack as though to push home the point.

Carter had gone back to the cloaking technology with fervour, deliberately keeping her head down and her mouth shut which spoke volumes. She would never outright say she thought he'd screwed up, not in front of the guys, and only ever alone if asked directly. He was on the spot now, and given they all shared the same concern he couldn't ignore that they possibly, maybe, had a point.

Who was he kidding?

'OK, I'll admit it got a little close there, but we knew it was a risky mission when we set out. This kind of thing happens to us all the time and we always find our way out. It's what we do' he offered. In one mission they hadn't really given him a chance to show how powerful an advantage they now had over the Goa'uld. It would take time and more missions but eventually they would see.

Daniel sighed and shook his head, evidently getting tired of trying to convince him to play ball knowing he'd already made his choice.

'Have you considered that should you remain this way, you will be forced to endure further chaperoning?' Teal'c noted, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance in examining the enlarged glyphs once more. If he didn't know the big Jaffa better Jack would have believed him.

'Yes. _That _I could live without. I'll talk to Hammond, there has to be another way' he parried, determined not to be swayed.

'Jack, even if General Hammond authorises other missions, it's not easy when we can't see you. For starters communicating is a lot harder' Daniel argued, an air of desperation colouring the edge of his tone

'So we'll adapt. It's all going in my report to the eggheads at Area 51' he countered calmly, feeling a perverted sense of pleasure at the shoe being on the other foot for a change. Daniel must have heard it in his voice as he shook his head and went back to holding fibre optics for Sam.

'Area 51? I bet they can't wait to get you over there, Sir.' Sam commented absently, still focused on the complex connector between the Naquadah generator and the mass of optics in the device 'Though I can't imagine you're looking forward to it'

'Carter?' Jack asked, suddenly uneasy at what she was suggesting.

'It's just that there'll be a lot of tests they'll want to put you though, it could take a while. Daniel, can you pass the pliers?'

'How long?' Jack asked, starting to feel a little concerned. He hadn't considered he would be there more than a few hours.

'Who knows?' She shrugged, still not looking his way 'Hopefully Senator Kinsey doesn't know anyone at Nellis'

A pit of something unpleasant settled right under the commissary sandwich he had eaten on the run. Kinsey would surely know about his predicament by now, and the chance to get his vengeance might be too good to pass up. He would be at the mercy of the scientists.

Scientists with scanners, needles and… probes.

'You don't think General Hammond would let that happen, do you?' Daniel asked Sam, ignoring Jack's uncharacteristic silence.

'He may not have a choice' she continued, tapping away on her laptop as though she was discussing the weather.

Jack shivered as though someone had poured cold water over the back of his neck. This was certainly a scenario he had overlooked.

'It's definitely a brave choice you're making, Sir. I'm not sure I could do it'

Jack cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry 'Why not?'

'Well, I'm still not convinced that there are no unfortunate side effects from the whole process. A lot of the particles this machine emits are only just being discovered in super-colliders. We have no idea what kind of health impact they have long term. I'm just wondering if you've really considered the implications, Sir' She explained, laying out the cold truth with less passion than she reserved for black holes, seemingly oblivious to the affect on him.

'Uh huh' he said slowly, trying to figure out if she was making it all up to have him to agree to the test. Her expression was completely blank as she typed, tweaking the wire connectors on the device once in a while.

If she was lying to him, he couldn't tell, and Carter was the world's worst liar. Especially to those she knew well.

'You know, maybe I will give this a try' Jack forced his voice to sound casual 'If you can make me visible again then you can figure out how to make me invisible again, right?'

'If this works, maybe'

'Great. I have every faith in you, Carter'

The fleeting nervous smile she gave him almost had him take back his words of confidence that she clearly didn't share. While she hooked up the Naquadah generator to the particle beam and notified General Hammond of their intentions he began to relax a little, remembering how things like this always make her edgy but she always came through in the end. Spinning the lab seat to pass the time as she worked he weighed up the pros and cons of invisibility.

On the plus side, he could hide really well, and that was always handy with Harriman around. Having Teal'c follow him everywhere was not so great though.

The power to get up close to the enemy and dish out the punishment was great. He hadn't felt that good in the field since the armband things.

Kicking Kinsey's ass had been worth every minute of it, he still smiled at the memory. However Jack could spend the rest of his days in a dark lab in Area 51 where the Stargate would be if the pompous prig ever got his way. He couldn't let that happen.

There was no other choice; Carter would have to find a way to switch him back and forth.

'Okay, I've made the necessary adjustments. All I have to do now is initiate the sequence' Sam told him, cutting into his musings.

'Okay. Let's do it'

As she initiated the macro, lights flickered before plunging them into blackness. A second later the dim glow of emergency lights could be seen in the hall while the lab remained completely dark, the only sound came from the computers as they drained of power.

'Oh yeah. This is better' Jack commented sarcastically.

'I just need a second to adjust the power flow, there's too much energy being drawn from the base. Like its super ceding the Naquadah reactor' Sam's voice cut through the darkness 'That should do it'

The lights came on as she spoke and the device lit up, springing to life. A whir of power sounds flowed through the reactor getting faster and stronger as Jack felt his whole body tingling.

'Well there's something definitely going on…'

'Sir! It's working!' she interrupted him 'I can see your hands starting to appear'

The device buzzed and whirred faster and the particle beam grew stronger with more of his body becoming visible again, until sparks exploded from the emitter and the lab was plunged into darkness again.

Smoke filled the air and more sparks punctuated the blackness while the base klaxon sounded loudly.

'Shutting down the reactor!' Sam called out 'Is everyone okay?'

The chorus of replies assured Jack as he felt around the lab for the edge of the desk, disoriented after the test.

'What was that?'

'I'm sorry Sir, the device overloaded. There was a chance it would happen given the combination of energy sources and the…'

'Ah! Carter, just get the lights back on will ya?' he ordered impatiently

'Yes, Sir'

As the lights returned the lab phone rang. Siler had reset the base main power and was calling to confirm the test was over before reinitialising the Stargate. As Sam looked towards Jack she paused, smiling.

'Sir, it worked. You're back!'

Looking down at his hands sure enough, they were visible along with the rest of him, the hairs on the backs of his hands still standing on end from the effects of the particle beam. Unfortunately the beam generator lay smouldering on the desktop.

He was visible again, and he would be staying that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

The chinking of crockery and glass seemed louder than usual as Jack turned his cereal over in the bowl of milk. A night spent in the infirmary on a rock hard bed instead of his own soft mattress had done nothing for his aching back and grating knees, making him irritable and even conversational than usual. Despite his protests, Doctor Frasier had been quite insistent he stay over night for observation, though secretly he suspected she just wanted to make up for lost time poking him full of holes.

The woman was obsessed.

He been subjected to every scan, needle and examination since becoming visible again, which only made him wistful for the brief time he'd escaped her clutches.

'Are you okay?'

Looking up from the fruit loops, Daniel was frowning at him from across the table with a small smudge of pancake syrup on the edge of his mouth.

'Just peachy, Daniel' he answered dispassionately, less keen to chat and more to return to the companionable silence.

This was always how it started over breakfast where Daniel would try and engage them in some kind of thought provoking debate that he would tune out of while Sam diligently paid attention. However this morning she was late which meant he had no one to rescue him. Teal'c was far too engrossed in his mountain of fruit, waffles and orange juice even if he was listening.

'I thought you'd be pleased to be out of the infirmary' Daniel pressed

'I am'

'So, what's up?'

'Can't we just eat breakfast?' he almost pleaded, keeping his head low

'Jack?'

'Daniel?'

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was working on the cloaking device and forgot the time' Sam interrupted

There was nothing like a dose of Carter tech talk to keep the Archaeologist busy for a while and buy Jack some time to zone out. As she set down her modest breakfast across the table, Jack welcomed the shift in Daniels attention to her.

'Any luck figuring it out?'

'Actually yeah, it was bugging me last night after you told me how the Colonels uniform became visible after he took it off' she explained

'So what did you find?' Daniel asked while shovelling another forkful of pancake into his mouth, coated with enough syrup to drown a small country.

'You remember how I said the Colonel was bombarded by subatomic particles? I think it was the minute charge present in the body that kept them bonded to him in the same way they could temporarily bond to the ship's charged hull but not with the fabric, possibly some kind of super quark that reacts with incident photons causing them to become highly energised. Effectively the photons gathered momentum, shortening their wavelength and shifting to a higher frequency in the electromagnetic spectrum to somewhere near the x-ray band, where they passed through him. The process would be brief as the photons would loose the extra momentum, radiating energy and returning to its original wavelength. To the outside observer it would appear as though nothing is there'

Her eye's sparkled with excitement as she explained before taking a sip of her orange juice and digging into the healthy option cereal that Jack had previously winced at while making his own selection. It should annoy him that she had so much energy given that it was before 8am, but as she rarely seemed as happy as when she enthused over some mysterious doohicky she'd unravelled he let it slide a while.

'Uh huh' Daniel humoured her, though Jack wondered how much of it he really understood.

'Is it possible to repair the cloaking generator?' Teal'c piped suddenly up between mouthfuls.

'No, unfortunately the device was too badly damaged by the power spike' Sam sighed. Jack's hopes crashing once with the confirmation that his few days of fun were finished.

'Do we really have to go over this again?' he complained sharply, surprising them.

'Jack, you can't still be upset about being visible again?' Daniel asked

'No' Jack answered sullenly.

Daniel threw him a sceptical look

'Okay, yes, I admit it. As a matter of fact I am a little miffed'

'Just the other day you were complaining that you might be permanently invisible, and now you want it back?' Daniel gestured to him with his fork

'I'm just saying that I wouldn't have agreed to the test if I'd known you might blow the damn thing up' Jack grumbled, taking another scoop of fruit loops that we doing nothing to improve his mood

'I'm sorry, Sir. But I had a feeling you might have say that' Sam explained, deliberately avoiding his gaze as though guilty, which didn't go unnoticed.

'You knew it would happen?' Jack accused.

'Not exactly' she winced 'I didn't know for sure the device would short out but I hoped we'd convince you to let me try it anyway'

'All that stuff about health implications and tests at Area 51?' he asked

'Possibly, maybe, very slightly, exaggerated a little, Sir' she told him apologetically.

'Maybe exaggerated?! Carter!'

'Jack, before you start yelling, General Hammond ordered us to try and convince you' Daniel tried to placate him but knowing the General was in on it too just annoyed him further.

'And there really could have been a problem. I wasn't lying to you about those subatomic particles, they are…'

She stopped as Jack covered his ears.

'I don't want to hear it, Carter. I'm not invisible anymore and that's the end of it' as they fell silent he returned his attention to the fruit loops 'At least I get to eat breakfast in peace without the weird looks'

Jack caught the hint of a suppressed smile before Sam's attention shifted to something behind him.

'Sergeant Harriman, what can we do for you?'

Ah hell. Just when you think it's safe to go back in the water… Jack thought morosely as he slowly turned towards their unexpected visitor.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir. I found this under the gate ramp and I thought you might be looking for it'

His lucky baseball cap.

For once he was pleased to see the tech Sergeant who was so often the bringer of things he'd rather not have to deal with, and glad of his ability to find almost anything. His favourite olive green cap had been with them on so many missions he'd missed it since he lost it in the gate ramp tumble. Suddenly Jack felt a little bad for giving him the run around, but only briefly as the memory of his little hide and seek games brought a satisfied grin to his face. It had been nice while it lasted.

'Thank you, Walter. I appreciate the thought' Jack told him, with slight affectation.

Harriman nodded before leaving him to return to his fruit loops, or at least he would have if not for the suspect looks he was getting from his team.

'What?'

***

There was nothing quite like the aroma of fresh coffee mingling with the leather of his office chair to put him in the mood for another day doing battle in the senate. Taking a long slug of the dark brew Kinsey flipped through the correspondence dutifully laid out on the polished surface of the solid oak desk, savouring the time before the first meeting where he looked forward to dousing the pitiful proposal for some hippy green movement initiative. One that would no doubt lead to increased tax for his public which does nothing to get a Senator into the Whitehouse. As far as he was concerned the fine people of American should be free to do as they damn well pleased without being told what to do by crazy environmental scaremongers, especially if it meant they'd vote for him in the next round of elections.

Setting aside his cup for a moment, one of the files caught his attention. Marked "TOP SECRET; EYES ONLY" he recognised the report as an SGC update, which usually meant the dire consequences for Earth or a significant piece of alien technology had been procured. Since he'd heard nothing about emergency briefings with the President, it had to have been the later.

'What have those imbeciles brought back with them this time?' The senator mused, sitting back in the large leather chair with his coffee in hand once more.

Scanning the report he chuckled to himself to see that SG-1 had recently got themselves into a sticky situation with a system lord while attempting some half witted mission to destroy something of value. The fool leader had gone and made himself invisible.

Suddenly, a thought stuck him and a fresh wave of irritation sprang from the memory of his last encounter at the SGC. Cold realisation spread like a cancer wiping the smirk clean of his freshly shaven face.

'Invisible…?'

Hastily turning back a few pages he checked the date on the front of the file. As he did so heat filled his veins causing his hands to shake and his lips tighten into a grimace

'That son of a bitch… kicked my ass!' he yelled, livid at the recollection.

Throwing down the file and snatching the phone out of its cradle he was about to dial Hammond and take his complaint to the top when he was interrupted by his aide.

'Please excuse the intrusion Senator, is everything alright? I though I heard you call'

It was about to spill out when the words choked him. There was no way on God's green Earth that he would admit to his aide that he'd been kicked in the ass by a jumped up Air Force Colonel. He would be turned into a laughing stock by that man.

Clearing his throat quickly, the coffee left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

'My coffee is cold; arrange a fresh pot will you?'

'Yes Sir' the young man nodded, acknowledging both the barked request and the foul temper, before closing the door behind him.

Putting the phone down slowly, his hands still shaking with anger, he realised he couldn't reveal what had happened to anyone. The idea that O'Neill had got one over on him made him sick to his stomach. Collapsing onto the chair backrest he eyed the report carefully, his lips twisting into a snarl.

'Oh you might have got away with it this time, O'Neill, but no one get away with making a fool out of me. Not even you, Colonel'

_A/N Thanks for reading! If you liked the story please feel free to write a quick review. It's always great to hear back from the vast emptiness of cyberspace! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapters and added the story to alerts. It all inspired me to keep going to the end when life got very busy. I'm so grateful for your patience and questions!_


End file.
